Switched Minds
by bats-randomness
Summary: Wally and Dick switched minds.They find out their life's are harder to live than it looks. No SLASH! They were not expecting this.
1. What if we swaped minds?

Full summary. What if after an exercise Wally and Dick switched minds, they can thank Miss M. Now the boys must live each other's lives until a J'ohn comes back from an off planet mission. It's exactly what they wanted or is it? The boys find out their life's are harder to live than it looks. No SLASH just brother friend stuff!

(Gotham. 3:25p.m.)

Dick entered through the big wooden doors that belonged to Wayne Manor.

"Evening Master Richard. How was school today?" the kind butler greeted as he entered the kitchen.

_Same, boring as always._ "It was ok. Is Bruce home?" Dick asked hopefully, maybe they could play a fierce game of basketball.

"I'm afraid not, he is at a very important meeting. Master Bruce will be home very late, and then he still has his night duties to attend." Alfred said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Oh." Dick said causally grabbing a cookie from the tray Alfred held. He pretended to not be hurt by this. Ever since he was little he had always hated it when Bruce got too busy.

"Well I got hw to do. See ya Al!" the acrobat grinned munching on a cookie. Alfred sent him a disapproving glance for talking with his mouth full. Dick swallowed, grabbed more cookies, and ran up the stairs, yelling "Thanks for the cookies!"

Alfred shook his head, but somehow a smile managed to form on his lips.

Dick gently closed his bedroom door. With a sad sigh he flopped onto his bed. Every day it was the same. Wake up. Go to a snobby school. Hopefully not to die of boredom, occasionally have some laughs with Barbara. Try to avoid kidnapers. Then come home to a distant, gigantic, what felt like an empty house. Say hi to Al. Go to his room, do hw. Then if he's not on patrol he goes to Mt. Justice. Because of course Bruce is rarely home. That's how his days were spent, with sprinkles of adventure.

Not that he didn't care for his life, because one it really was an awesome life, it was just every day since the day of his family's murder, it's been well lonely. No matter how hard Alfred, Bruce, even Babs, try to make it feel like home, he still feels uncomfortable. No matter how much his friends make him laugh, he still feels sad. But he would always hide it. Nothing is wrong with having a second family, or third if young justice counted as new family, but he always missed his first. With his mother, father, uncle, aunt, and cousin. He felt as if something in his life was missing. And nothing, no one could fill up that feeling, of loss loneliness.

What he needed was a change, something different. Something to distract him from these thoughts. Sometimes he wished that just for a day, he could feel what it felt like to have a biological mom and dad again.

He bitterly laughed at himself, "I'm thinking the impossible, and should just be happy with what I got." He looked around his huge organized bedroom, before adding in a whisper "But I'm not."

Little did Dick know, someone wanted to have his life just for a day.

(Central City. 3:42p.m.)

"I'm home!" the redheaded said enthusiastically, throwing his back pack on to a nearby couch.

"I'm in the kitchen Wally! Your dad's still at work." He heard his mom call back. "How is it that my son is the fastest boy alive yet he still takes nearly an hour to get home after school?" she muttered to herself.

"Sorry ma, some trouble came up." Wally said zooming right next to her, she gasped. "Stop scaring the living daylights out of me." She scolded. "I swear you and your uncle will give someone a heart attack one of these days." The teen laughed. He opened the fridge, and tried to grab a couple of snacks.

His mom slammed the door close. "No you don't. We just went shopping you're not eating us out this time mister."

He gave her a guilty and quite ridiculous look, "B-but I'm hungry! I am a speedster." He reminded.

Mary avoids eye contact, knowing if she looked into his eyes she let him win. "Well even speedsters can wait for dinner time." At that moment his stomach let out a loud growl.

She bit her lip, why was it so hard to say no to him? "Oh alright, but only one." She said in a motherly tone, turning back around to watch the stove.

"Thanks Mom!" he of course grabbed five instead of one, and zoomed to his room before she could take his snacks away.

He locked his door. _Wait for it…"_Wallace!" he heard his mother's annoyed/angered_._

Wally ignored her and contently gobbled his snacks. As he avoided the big piles of things on his floor, a shiny poster picture caught his eye. He picked it up, "Ninja Fight Extreme!" The poster read. He must give this to Robin!

He randomly wondered what the boy wonder was doing. _What does that guy do? I mean he has to go to school, but what kind of stuff does he like. And what about family and friends? I wonder if they know his secrets like my family…_

Wally was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard laughter. Wally went to his window, he saw kids playing on their lawns running around crazily without a care in the world. Wally smiled at the sight. "Run my minions! Destroy and convert the world with your childlike minds." He joked.

_Maybe Robin did that after school? Nah, he'd be told old to be playing pirates or something. _

_What does a hyper ninja do? Train, _came an obvious idea.._ But other than that… I dunno _came another thought.

_Maybe he likes sports or has a sister. I hardly know anything about his other life! I need to ask him. _

He decided to text his best friend.

KFWW: WYD! im bored u at Mt. J?

RDGR: no and I just finished my hw...

KFWW: how long did it take u?

RDGR: idk around 40 mins

KFWW: wow. Ur slow

RDGR: not everyone has super speed like u

KFWW: yea cuz not everyone can be as cool as me

RDGR: rigghhttt. 'cool' hey heard BC was planning something new for training

KFWW: Oooh on my way! Later

"Mom I'm going to Mt. J, is that okay?" he hollered a hand already on the door knob.

"Did you finish your hw?" she called.

"Umm yeah!" he said zipping over to the couch, finishing it up in 4 seconds breaking the pencil in process, a little smoke coming off of it.

"Good. If it's important go ahead." He heard his mom.

"Later!" _Shesh my mom nags me so much. I wonder if Rob's parents are like this? I'd like to meet them… I bet they're just as chill as he is._ _Funny thought, what if I was the boy wonder? How cool would that be._

[Mt. Justice. 4:05 p.m.]

"Now that everyone is here I'll explain the exercise. This is a virtual maze, you will all be placed in a different area. You all must find a civilian. Megan will connect you all in the mind link, no one is to talk. After everyone has found a civilian, you must all find a way out of the maze helping each other." Black Canary instructed.

"The point of this is…" Kid Flash asked finding this pointless.

"It's training in the flied, using instinct, and powers. Plus you will be timed. Mess up, you start all over." Their den mother of the week explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Superboy commented.

"Sounds fun!" Megan floated excited.

"There will also be virtual criminals scattered around so be on alert. Remember this is a team exercise, don't be afraid to ask for help from other members. When ready you will begin." Black Canary added.

[In virtual maze)

'_If this is a team exercise then why are we being separated?_' robin questioned telepathically amused.

"Everyone is ready Black Canary." Kaldur mentioned out loud.

"**Begin."** Her voice boomed out of nowhere. Then all lights went off, "**I forgot to mention it's in the dark."**

It was going okay until, Artemis screamed_. ~Artemis! What is wrong? Do you need assistance?~_ Kaldur asked in the mind link.

"Stupid jerk!" Artemis screamed at Wally, who sheepishly grinned.

"Jee Artey it was only a virtual villain. Why does it matter that I cut off Cheshire's head?" he asked confused.

Thankfully Canary's voice boomed and she didn't have to explain. **"Artemis and Kid Flash spoke, begin again. Kid Flash heroes do not kill."**

So this went on for a couple of hours, searching, fighting villains, finding each other, talking, restarting, teaming up together, it was starting to get frustrating. They could not pass this simple exercise.

~Ugh begin again? If I hear those words one more time I'm going to…~ Wally's thoughts were cut off.

~Shut up! If I have to hear your annoying voice one more time in my head I will personally knock you out myself.~ Artemis mentally yelled.

~Please, do not argue. I know we are all tired but if we just work together just for a little longer I'm sure we will be victorious.~ Aqualad reminded them.

~Yeah, I agree with Kal. Common on guys let's just try to finish this I'm pretty sure even Canary is tired of saying Begin again, soon she'll be saying "You know the drill" hehe~ they heard Robin's cackle come from somewhere in the maze.

~At least we failed so many times we know this whole maze.~ Superboy tried to lighten it up but only made it feel worse. He heard several groans come from his team.

Megan was the only one who was quiet during all this, she had used up most of her energy holding the mind link, and for so many hours too, especially when the teens thought/talked so much, it was exhausting.

~Hey where's Miss M.?~ Robin asked noticing her presence gone from the chattering.

~I'm here.~ she answered weakly.

~M'gann are you ok?~ Conner thought? worried.

~yea just tired, I agree with Kal and Rob let's get this over with!~ she said more forcefully.

~Status report does everyone have their civilian?~ the leader asked. He received all 'yeses'.

~Alright find each other and make our way out of here.~ he ordered.

~I'm next to what feels like a big crooked tree.~ Megan said filling in her report.

~Cool, I'm a couple turns from there. I'll meet up with you.~ Robin said making his way towards the Martian.

~Hey, I'm not far from there. Why don't we all meet up at what I think is a giant rock thingy. The exit is close.~ Wally advised, everyone else agreed.

About a couple minutes later they all heard some sort of crash, then they felt a wave on energy hit them.

Everyone ran to the rock place. Kaldur looked around, he squinted in the darkness. He saw Artemis close, and Supeboy standing next to him but the others?

"I know you guys are going hate me cuz I talked but I stumbled on some bodies on the floor. And I can't enter the mind link." Artemis said out loud. BC turned on the lights, blinding them all for a moment.

Once their eyes adjusted, they hurried to the bodies, surprised at what they saw.

"Black Canary! Robin, Kid Flash, and Megan need medical attention. They are unconscious." Superboy said frantic unsure of what to do.

"Perhaps they were ambushed, though I do not think a virtual villain could cause so much damage as to make them lose consciousness." Aqualad said analyzing.

Xxxbreak linexxx

After inspection, they found out that none of them had serious injuries, which only confused them more on to what caused them to fall unconscious.

That night none of the fallen youths awoke.

While Megan stayed in the medical wing, the stubborn Batman took his protégé home. He was positive they would all awake by morning.

Seeing what Batman did, Flash did the same. He hoped his nephew would be okay.

A/N: KFWW=Kid Flash Wally West RDGR= Richard Dick Grayson Robin. Kind of spoilers next chapter the two boys figure out they aren't in their own bodies anymore. While Wally lives the life of luxury, Dick gets to live the life of a simple loving family something he's been dreaming about.


	2. In Someone else's shoes

Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome!

In Someone Else's Shoes Ch 2.

Wally opened his sleepy eyes. He looked around it was pitch black; he couldn't tell where he was. He sat up_. What happened? _

Images of last night's training game ran through his head.

_Um, right Megan, Robin, mental yelling, then we all collapsed as the energy hit us._

He felt he was in a bed, but not a medical bed, and not his bed either. This bed was way too big to be his. He felt the fabric of bed sheets_, was this Egyptian cotton sheets? Cool so Batman made the beds more comfortable! _

But it didn't explain where he was. Maybe in his room? Maybe in his room in the cave? Maybe uncle Barry's house?

He was about to shout out his uncle's name, when he thought he heard the door open. Wally stayed quiet and waited for the person to come closer. He heard the person's footsteps pass his bed, straight across the room. _What the?_ Wally tensed.

Bright light flooded the room, coming from the apparently giant window! Where was he? And who was that old man in the room, definitely creepy.

"Ah, Master Richard I see you are already awake." The strange man said starting to pick up things around the room.

"Whah? Where? Who?" _**Alfred!**_ Wally grabbed his pounding head, why did the name Alfred come into his head? And what was up with his voice? It sounded familiar but not his own.

The butler stopped picking up and stared at 'Dick'. "After the incident last night, you and few others lost consciousness. You are home now, sir." Alfred clarified seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Uhh right," _he was about to say this wasn't his home, that wasn't his name, his voice sounded weird, and that wait? Richard…. That name sounded familiar. Oh my god! Could it be… no no it couldn't._

Before he spoke again the word _**ALFRED**_ screamed in his head, fine he'd use it. "Alfred, is my last name Grayson?" he asked trying to hide his amusement.

Alfred stared at him skeptically, _opps he messed up the guy's name!_

"Yes, Master Dick are you feeling alright?" Alfred said coming over to inspect him. Wally reached for a nearby shiny tray. He held it in front of his face.

Wally held what felt like the hugest grin ever possible, "Never better, Alfred. Never better!"

Xxxbreak linexxx

Dick groaned clutching his head, awaking. _Ooh, I am so going to help Megan with controlling that mind of hers, whatever she did it knocked me out._

He opened his eyes, sitting up he looked around. _Whoa, where was he?_ There was some morning light coming from a window. This room, was actually a regular medium room. He noticed there were empty rappers everywhere, mounds of clothes on the floor, and random posters on walls, and he couldn't even see what appeared to be a desk. Nope not his room, this looked like, like um KF's room.

"Why am I in Kid Flash's room?" he quietly asked himself.

Flash, no Barry Allen, zoomed up to him. _**Uncle!**_ Screamed into Dick's head making him clutch it.

"You okay kiddo?" Barry asked slowly removing Dick's hands from his head.

"Yeah, just a small headache." That's when Dick realized his voice was wayyy off, it sounded like… KF's?

Dick quickly got up, and headed to the door he assumed was the restroom. What he didn't expect was that he arrived in a matter of seconds.

Dick took some deep breathes to calm his speedy body_, this was new_. The whole time Dick stared at his feet wondering why they burned. He slowly looked up into the mirror. Dick choked seeing his reflection.

He actually screamed, causing his 'uncle' to come in bursting open the door.

"What! What's wrong Wally?" a concerned Barry asked.

"I-I I'm n-not in m-my own…" he stuttered, unsure of how to handle this_. Calm down Grayson, just calm down._ Dick panted, he was so confused. _It's okay you're just stuck in your best friend's body no big deal. Don't freak out. _

_So not professional but to hell with it! _Dick yelled louder this time, freaking out Flash.

"Kid! Kid! Calm down! Shhh, it's okay. I know you're not home. You're at my house, don't freak out." Barry tried his hardest to calm him down, seeing as Wally was running around the room Barry grabbed him. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle his yells.

Barry stared into his nephew's scared, confused, and angered emerald eyes. Dick took some uneven breathes before finally calming down.

"Now what on earth got you so freaked out?" the tall blonde man asked looking directly into his eyes.

Dick gulped, "I'm not Wally."

Now it was Barry's turn to be confused. "What do you mean you're not Wally? Of course you are." Barry said looking him over. Dick looked unconvinced by his words.

"So let me guess, John's niece scrambled your brain?" he joked, seeing as 'Wally' only paled at this, he added "I think you did too much training yesterday." He added playfully ruffling his hair.

Dick froze, it had been so very long since an uncle did that to him. _What if? What if I pretended to be Wally? I mean this has to be a weird dream, my dream! _

_Wait, it's not a dream I can feel everything! _

_But I can still be Wally… _It hit Dick at that moment. _Wally has a normal family! _

Dick knew it was selfish for wanting Wally's family but… why not it's one in a life time experience. Dick surprisingly hugged Flash, "Uncle Barry!" he yelled. Flash sent him a skeptical look before hugging him back, chuckling. _Kids?_

"Common Iris baked pancakes for breakfast." Barry mentioned walking out of his room. _Iris? Who's Iris?_ _**Aunt! **_ The voice shouted in his head_, okay it was starting to get on his nerves, but that voice told him where everything was as if he had been here his entire life. Strange._

Dick grabbed some of Wally's random clothes, and headed toward the kitchen, glad the little voice was directing him.

"Morning sleepy head. Someone wants to explain what that yelling was about?" Iris asked placing a big stack of pancakes in front of him as he sat down.

"Uncle B. scared me." 'Wally' said looking down at the food. That's a lot of food.

Iris lightly slapped Barry on the back of the head, "Hey! I did not!" he protested.

"Uh-huh. Wally you must of trained really hard, your uncle had to carry you home last night because you had fallen asleep." His 'aunt' recalled.

"Asleep? I was knocked unconscious." Dick corrected, his 'uncle' sent a small glare at him. Barry was desperately making movements to not say anything, but Dick thought it'd be funny if he saw him get in trouble.

"Mmm." Iris sent a wicked glare to her husband.

"No seconds for you Mr. Allen." she decided as punishment. Dick tried his best to suppress his laughter at Barry's expression.

"B-but honey! I'll starve!" Barry whined.

"You should have thought of that before you lied to me." She said joining them at the table. Dick smiled, it already had that family feeling.

After a couple of minutes of eating he noticed both his aunt and uncle were staring at him. Dick swallowed, "What?"

"You're eating, n-normal…" Iris squeaked freaked out.

"So? Don't I always eat like this?" he asked curious, opps maybe he messed up on personality issues.

"NO!" both said in union.

"I felt like eating normal this time." Dick said quickly thinking of a lie. They seemed to buy it, but still sent him worried glances.

"Kay kiddo you caused me enough trouble with the Mrs. let's get you to school before you convince her to make me sleep on the couch." Barry joked, after they finished eating.

"I better go too, don't want to be late for work." Iris said grabbing her things, she went to Wally and kissed her nephew on the forehead, "Bye. Glad you feel better." Dick blushed because that was a complete stranger, but Iris thought he blushed because teenagers hated that sort of attention feeling too mature.

"No kiss for me?" Barry asked hugging her in his arms. She squirmed out of his grasp, "Nope. Mad at you for lying."

"Aww I wasn't the one who made him lose consciousness!" Barry pleaded. _Why is so hard to say no to these guys!_ "Oh fine," She gave him a quick peck on the check and left.

Dick inwardly sighed contently, an uncle and aunt.

[Back at Wayne Manor]

"Hurry Master Dick, you don't want to be late for school." Alfred said briefly walking out.

School? Cool! I get to live Dick's life! Awesomeness. 'Dick' jumped out of bed and ran to what looked like a closet.

But first he inspected the blue silk pajamas he had on. "Damn, a huge room, silk PJs, and butler? I'm probably in a mansion too, I'M RICH!" well technically his best friend was rich he was just selfishly using his body.

Wally opened the closet; he saw his best friend's clothes. Some of the suits were made by an expensive fabric, others were the newest clothes trend, and some were casual but most looked expensive. Clothes were boring, so he closed the closet and practically looked through every drawer.

He was awe struck when he found the video games! Sooo many beautiful, begging to be played video games!

Wally actually fell on his knees, he didn't know how long he stayed there gapping but when his stomach growled he got up. He was going to use his super speed to change, but… he had no powers_! Darn a flaw in my best friend's body, oh well at least I still have awesome ninja skills!_

Wally went back to the first closet, he looked through the clothes. He grimaced when he saw the school uniforms. _How did he not see these?_ "Man, I must go to some rich uniform school, whatever at least I'M RICH!" he took the uniform and changed, not knowing that he was supposed to comb back his messy black hair.

Once Wally was ready, somehow he knew which way the kitchen was. The annoying voice that had yelled Alfred's name was directing him everywhere, he didn't mind at least this way he wouldn't get lost. He passed by lots of doors, he guessed he had a big family.

As he sped down the stairs excitedly he couldn't wait to see Dick's family. "Maybe I have a big brother! Or a big sister. Or a little brother. Or weird parents haha."Wally nervously reached for the big wooden doors, ready to greet his family, well Dick's family.

He paused as his hand touched the door, wait. _What if he didn't act like Dick? Maybe they would figure out he was an imposter. _Suddenly Wally wasn't so sure he wanted to enter, even though his stomach disagreed.

A hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump, he turned his head around… BRUCE WAYNE! _What was the billionaire playboy doing in his house! And in his PJs?_

"So I see you did awake. Why didn't you comb your hair back?" Bruce asked.

Wally's eyes remained widened; he didn't know what to say to him. "Sorry? Sir?" he said making it sound more like a question.

Bruce stared at him confused, but he brushed it off. "You don't need to apologize Dick, well…."

"What?"

"The door."

"What about it?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

Wally stared at the door, then back at Mr. Wayne. "Um no…"

"And why not?" Bruce questioned.

"Cuz I don't want to, um what are you doing here, anyways?"

Bruce frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Ha-Ha very funny, just because I'm busy doesn't mean that sometimes I'll come down and eat breakfast with you."

"uhh right." Wally responded dumbly, not sure what he was talking about. **GUARDIAN!** The voice screamed, scaring Wally. He shook it off, and followed Bruce to the kitchen.

Wally took a seat at the very large table, he wondered where the rest of his family was. So of course he had to ask.

"Where is everybody else, sir?" Wally asked Bruce Wayne as he sat down across from him. **Guardian!** The voice yelled again. _I heard you the first time! _Wally mentally growled back to the voice. (Wally just doesn't get the obvious hints at times.)

"Who's everyone else?" Bruce asked skeptically.

Before Wally could explain, Alfred came in holding trays. 'Dick's' mouth watered upon seeing the food.

He gobbled it down as soon as Alfred set it on the table, this surprised both men.

"Master Bruce are you certain you fed the boy yesterday?" Alfred scolded the man.

"I did Alfred. Dick!" Bruce started a little irritated.

He stopped stuffing his mouth, "Yeawh?" he said mouth full.

"One, do not talk with your mouth stuffed. Two you have table manners I suggest you use them." Bruce said properly, then proceeded to fold a napkin all manner like.

"Sworry, sir." Wally muttered swallowing the food. He proceeded to eat like a slob, _What the heck do I care what he thinks? He's in my house why? Where the hell is my family? Maybe Mr. Wayne is like…_ **Guardian!** The voice yelled once again snapping him out of his thoughts.

_Fine, he's a guardian. Leave me alone stupid voice! _

_Oooh right totally forgot_, Wally face-palmed upon remembering Bruce Wayne was Dick's adoptive dad. "Ugh I'm so stupid!"

Bruce and Alfred both sent him 'the look'. The look that clearly meant Why? What happened? Are you okay? All in one.

Wally noticed they were giving him the look so he tried to switch subjects. "Uh forget it, don't I have school or something_?" Wow, I'm looking forward to school? That's a first._

"School!" Bruce yelled, rushing. "No time to comb your hair, let's get going!"

"As soon as I remember where I left my backpack we can leave…" Wally trailed off, thinking where his friend might have put it.

Bruce saw this as procrastinating and ran to his room to get it.

A/n: that's it for this chapter. Ha well their mentors have no clue yet, looks like they have they aren't telling them either, I mean Dick tried. Next chapter. I guess Wally gets to meet Barbara! And what will his reaction be when he sees Artemis! And what will Dick do when he runs into*shuting up now or I might say too much* I have it all planed, hehehe.


	3. School pt 1

Uh next chapter, listen up I know Batman is the world's best badass detective but for this story to work all the fun would be ruined if he figured it out so fast, so I'm not letting him figure it out yet.

Ch. 3

[With Wally in Dick's body. Around 7:42 a.m.]

_A limo? Awesome! Now if Mr. Wayne wasn't in the limo with me I would of gotten super hyper and messed with everything._ So instead he just sat patiently, Bruce sure was an awkward quiet man.

Bruce, after sitting there for about two minutes, handed Wally something. Wally looked down and saw a pill in his hand… _so does like Dick take meds or…? _

"I noticed you ate more, correction, a whole lot more than usual. That's not healthy Dick, the pill should calm down your stomach ache." Mr. Wayne explained to his ward.

"Stomach ache? What stomach…?" at that moment Wally's stomach let out a weird gurgle sound before he was clutching it in pain, this was also new. He groaned and quickly swallowed the pill.

"Now you not to eat more than your limit, try not to throw up. The pill helps with nausea too." Bruce stated bluntly leaning back in his seat reaching for a newspaper.

_Jee this guy had major sympathy, NOT. My uncle would have been all franticly worried and shit but this guy was like 'here, that's what you get for eating too much.' Like hello, I could have died for all I know! _Wally exaggerated his thoughts.

"Dick, we're here." Bruce's voice snapped him out his thoughts. Wally slowly opened the door, unsure of what to expect at his new school.

_Here goes nothing._ Wallace West posing as Dick Grayson entered through the school gates. Wally unsure where to go wandered around, after all the bell hadn't rang yet.

He saw the looks people sent him, he ignored them and griped his backpack tighter to his shoulders_. Man this is so awkward! Why couldn't I have been homeschooled?_

"Dick!" he heard a girl's voice shout 'his' name. He turned around to see a red headed girl with a book in her hand approaching him.

_Finally! Someone Dick knew, he was starting to think he didn't have any friends! _"Hey uhh.." _Annoying little voice HELP! _**Babs. **The voice replied with some excitement.

"Babs? That's a weird name." Wally accidently muttered out loud, Barbara sent him a mini glare.

"Yeah with a last name like Grayson I wouldn't be bragging… Dick." She spoke with a playful smirk.

"Ooh I'm so insulted." _Hey this girl's hot, now that I look her over._ Wally of course had to analyze every female he met.

Barbara felt insulted as he looked her over, _what the hell is he doing! Is he looking me over? Oh hell no… no Dick wouldn't do that maybe I'm imagining it_.

"Hey do I have your number?" Wally said before she could respond to his last comment.

She sent him a confused look.

_Why do I keep receiving those! _Wally thought curiously.

"Uh duh we are…" but Barbara didn't get a chance to finish, Wally did a fist pump in the air.

"Score!" he exclaimed, only making her more baffled. "Oh sorry Babe, you were saying?"

Now Barbara knew something was wrong, _since when does Dick call me Babe?_ "I was saying we are best friends after all." She said skeptically observing him.

"Best friends? No you must be mistaken I already have a best friend. So were just close friends? Well how bout we get to be a little closer." Wally flirted with her stepping closer, creeping her out.

She threw her book to the floor. "Dick…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Barbara yelled so loud everyone near them stopped conversing, and now paying full attention to the two.

Barbara wasn't embarrassed about how loud she was more focused on what got into Dick. Wally on the other hand was embarrassed at the attention from strangers.

"Um, nothing. Good bye crazy screaming girl." He said loud enough for the others to hear. "Call me." He added proceeding with his day by walking away.

Barbara sat down and watched him leave, perplexed on to what was going on. Her mind swirled with questions. _He's acting too weird. Did he really just try to flirt with me? _

Bette and Artemis happened to be around when they saw the scene, and just like everyone else they had overheard their last part of the conversation. Both girls walked over to Barbara.

"I told you he was a weirdo." Bette said picking up and handing her book over. "Ignore him." Artemis added trying to help.

_So he has another best friend… why didn't he tell me?_ Barbara sighed.

…

Wally walked to the next class the voice instructed him to. He entered what looked like a science class.

The richy school was so cool, they had much more stuff than his other school. Stuff that worked! Until he got his hands on them that is… oops. Wally looked down at the mess he had made, the tubes were slippery he didn't mean to drop them.

The teacher rushed over to him and gasped. Wally thought it was because of the mess but he gasped because….

"R-Richard? You did this?" the teacher, Mr. Kakil, said in disbelief.

_Wait he's not super pissed off about to send me to the dean? Sweet!_ Wally nodded his head in relief. The dude wasn't mad!

"B-but you're usually so careful." Mr. Kakil spoke softly trying to progress this into his mind, his best student broke something?

"It was an accident?" Wally suggested sounding more like a question.

Mr. Kakil blinked, "An accident!" he raised his voice slightly excited. "But of course it was an accident! Everyone has their slip ups!"

_Oookay this was weird, were all of Dick's teachers going to act like this? _Wally dreaded the thought. _Not normal unless oh no! Please, please, please don't let Dick be a teacher's pet! _He mentally begged_._

"Well then stop standing there boy and clean it up!" Mr. Kekil snapped suddenly having a mood swing.

"Alright, alright don't need to get grouchy." He muttered making other kids laugh.

…..

His next class was math. Wally figured, since he was no good at math he'd just fall asleep, that didn't go as planned….

His eyes widened and he gapped when he noticed who was sitting down in class. "A-A-Artey?"

[With Dick in Wally's body. 10:43 a.m.]

So far public school was good, except for the fact his stomach kept growling every hour or so. _Why am I so hungry all of a sudden? Stomach shut up! I fed you already!_

The bell rang for the next period; Dick stood up to leave with the rest of class. So far his day was pretty dull, he thought being a tenth grader would be more challenging, it wasn't. (Tenth grade was supposed to be a challenge but Wally has a speedster mind so that's why Dick got everything so fast.)

He was glad that voice was guiding him everywhere. Before Dick could step out the door the teacher called him.

"May I have a word with you Wallace." The woman called.

"Yeah Mrs. err…?" _What's her name? _**Mrs. Smith. **The voice called.

"Smith…" Dick repeated quickly.

"Mr. West you shown quite an improvement today." The teacher said in a surprised tone.

"I have?" _What I'd do? All I did was pay attention and answer ques- ooooh, now I know. _

"Yes I recommend you keep it up and who knows maybe that D might become a C." was all she added before going back to grading papers. Dick walked away smirking, look at that he was raising Wally's grades already.

After that, the rest of the day seemed to going by incredibly slow with teachers either complementing or scowling at his improvements. Some thought it was some sort of gig, some thought his parents forced him to get his grades up, and few believed he was actually trying to be a better student. Dick was used to being adored by his teachers so when they began to pick or disapprove if his methods it irritated him.

He couldn't do anything without be questioned! He heard Wally's teachers complain all day and adding snide comments like: _Why this or what are you doing? Correct, but you just got lucky. Are paying attention? You may have gotten it right this time but I'm watching you! And are you cheating, I swear if you're copying… _Ugh it got frustrating.

_I was so used to being well uh perfect._

Anyways Gym, had to be Dick's least favorite, _why does everyone keep aiming at me for dodge ball? There are other people to hit jerks!_ It was super hard to keep his powers under control when his instinct was to run. Being a speedster wasn't fun when you couldn't control it, and especially when you wanted to run but just couldn't… maybe Wally's life was a tad bit harder to live than he thought.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. Thank goodness! 5 agonizing periods of school was torture without food! How did Wally do it? He would have eaten in nutrition(a 20min break) after period 2, but some dumb teacher made him stay in class. Because he wasn't 'paying attention', he only glanced at the clock once! Once! Was that too much?

Dick sighed trying to forget about the problems of today. Wally's aunt was nice enough to pack a lunch for him, something he was very grateful. Apparently his best friend was short in cash, when he had opened Wally's wallet all he found was a nickel, two dimes, and some pennies. Not enough for school lunch, not enough for anything really.

Dick wandered around until he found a deserted area with a single tree_, Perfect_. Dick was sure Wally had friends but Dick wasn't really the sociable type with strangers, okay he was Mr. Sociable but at school in civvies he liked to keep to himself, most of the time.

He unpacked his lunch, his huge lunch, two chip bags, three apples, four sandwiches, one Gatorade, one PowerAde, two in half energy bars(yes two in half someone, his uncle he assumed, had eaten half) and some animal crackers. "Whoa, this is like for two people tops, I know I'm hungry but no way can I eat all this!" he said to himself.

He proved himself wrong as he finished up the whole meal just a second before the bell rang for sixth period. And he wasn't stuffed! His body wasn't full he was sure he could fill another apple in there.

Dick came to a realization as he picked up his stuff, "Now I know why KF eats so much, all the time and so fast and gross. It's not his fault really, it's his body. He has to eat a lot, and he does it fast so he can feed himself… a lot. Like how I ate casually and so much food it took me 30 minutes to eat that much, and when Wally eats messily and fast it takes up less time. Huh who would of known?"

"Talking to yourself again?" a girl with brown hair holding a pink cellphone giggled.

Dick quickly turned around, "Do I know you? And it's considered rude to listen to a person's conversation."

The girl scrunched her nose, "Uh you should know me, I did give you my number after all!"

Dick was laughing inwardly, typical Wally, Maybe I should act like Wally would. "Sorry babe, but you're not the only girl who I ask for their number." He smirked arrogantly. "After a while it gets hard to remember everyone's name you know?"

"It's Amber, idiot. And whatever weirdo, you're supposed to be my science tutor but you didn't show to my house yesterday." The girl 'Amber' explained.

_Oooh, bad move_.

"And as if I would even go out with the likes of you. I have a boyfriend." She said swiftly turning around, she looked over her shoulder as she walked away and added "By the way my boyfriend is the jealous type, I'd watch your back if I were you."

Dick visibly paled, "!"

A/N that's it for this one, I had so much more ideas for this chapter but I couldn't fit them all in or else it would have been really long. Again thanks for all the fabulous reviews!


	4. School pt 2

One word: Procrastinating. Hmm Wally seemed off to me in this chapter but that's just my opinion.

Ch. 4

[With Wally in Dick's body]

The bell rang and everyone took their seats, well everyone minus Wally who was busy gapping.

_Artemis? What the heck is she doing here? This is Gotham! Not Star city! Ooh what was other secrets is she hiding? _

_And how did Dick not notice this? Was he dense or did he purposely not say anything… WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING! _

_I'm going to have a long chat with Robin… as soon as I find out what happened to him obviously my friend is not in his own body._

_Back to the main problem, I can't just confront Artemis I have a secret ID to protect, darn. What to do? _

"Richard is there something wrong with your seat?" The teacher, Ms. Flow, asked.

"I-I um where's my seat again?" he asked flushing just realizing everyone had sat down except him.

"I believe it's in the same place it has always been." His teacher answered annoyed at this 'prank'.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and using her pencil she pointed the empty seat next to her. He got the clue and sat down next to her.

"Now that's settled who would like to present their project first?" she asked looking around her math class. "No one? Fine I'll pick, Richard your first." She picked without much care.

'Dick' was busy staring Artemis, he didn't take his eyes off her as he replied "What project?" The class laughed.

"The one we've been working on for 3 weeks now." The red headed girl he had met earlier had leaned in and explained.

"Oh riggght that one, well, uh you see…" Wally closed his eyes shut and tried to search his memory, _Annoying voice a little help?_

(Images of Dick working on some sort of project flashed in his head, the last image was Dick covering it up with a sheet…)

"I forgot it." _Not my fault, I just started to live his life today_!

Some gasps were heard in the room, as well as some gossiping. The teacher stared at him stunned.

"No way!"

"First the lab accident, then this?"

"Mr. Perfect's record has officially been broken."

"Hey did you see the talk he had with Barbara, I didn't hear all of it but it sounded bad, they never fight."

"Everyone quiet down!" Ms. Flow shushed them.

Wally had a strange feeling he didn't belong here.

"If you forgot Richard we'll just let this one slide bring it tomorrow. Brittany you're up." Ms. Flow said calmly.

Barbara got out her phone and texted Dick.

_Ok talking bout weird what's up with you today? I know how hard you worked on that project and today it's a no show._

Barbara waited impatiently for him to pick up his phone and read her message. But never once did he reach for his pocket, which only irritated her further.

She also observed that all period he stared at Artemis, which was another weird thing because he usually avoided her and now today he couldn't stop staring at her.

_What is up with you Grayson? It's almost like you became a whole new person, could it be? _

_Nah I'm being ridiculous that can't happen over one night._

The bell rang, everyone ran out of the room before the teacher assigned hw.

Barbara caught up with Dick in the halls. "Why didn't you text back?"

"Oh it's you, Bads? Brabs? Forgot your name and I forgot my phone." Wally was glad he had a friend in this school, even if she was a little on the coo-coo side.

"If you can't say it right, just call me Barbara, Dick." She said with skepticism. She squinted her eyes "That is if that's even your real name…" she whispered bitterly.

Wally froze for a moment; this girl was clever in a creepy way. "Uh, what do you mean Barbara? Of course I'm Dick Grayson." He laughed nervously_, oh boy that wasn't super obvious_.

"Oh really? Tell me Dick, what's your middle name?" Barbara said in suspicion.

"Ooh I know this one! I know it…hmmm don't tell me! Josh… Jorge… Jacob… John! John ha! I knew it. I'm awesome like that, didn't even have to ask the voice." Wally was busy congratulating himself.

"You do know you just said that out loud right?" Barbara caught his little act, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I did_?" Damn I could of sworn I kept those thoughts in my head! _Wally glanced nervously around, thank goodness it was only them two in the halls.

"Yup, so basically you just admitted you're not the real Dick! What have you done to my friend?" she said slamming him into some lockers.

Wally gulped, _how was Dick friends with this girl? She was evil, creepy, observant but worst of all really smart. Not even the great Bat himself had figured it out yet!_

"You can't prove that! Everyone forgets their middle name once in a while." He tried squirming out of her grasp.

She only tightened her hold, "Fine tell me something only the **real** Dick Grayson would know about me."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember, that voice would help wouldn't it? The voice didn't flash any images instead it only gave him minor info. "You're the Commissioner Gordon's daughter! Bet nobody know that... except for me."

She sent him the 'are you stupid' look. "Everybody knows that! Now I going to give you to the count of three to tell me what's going on, one, two, thr-"

"Wait! I can explain! Just let go of my tie you're starting to choke me!" _How do I explain this without losing Robin's secret ID?_

{With Dick in Wally's body… school was over.}

"Ok now that school's out… how do I get home? Wally doesn't have a skateboard, and I pretty sure he doesn't take the school bus… the chances of his uncle picking me up is zero." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair_. What now? I don't even know where his home is; maybe I should go to Mt. Justice._

Dick walked through the streets of Central City aware of the guys following him; he couldn't go to Mt. Justice with these guys watching his every move. _Why were they following me? I'll ask._

He turned around and faced the three guys. A short one with brown hair was glaring at him, a tall blond was smirking at him, and the medium sized one with black hair was cracking his knuckles trying to be intimidating.

Robin's faced way tougher, bigger, and scarier guys than these three. He wasn't fazed at all "Why are you following me."

"Don't question us West. I saw you talking with my girl, no man talks with my girl!" The medium one barked at him.

"Jealous much?"_ Oh it's that dude? So since I'm in civvies I have to pretend I'm terrified. Hate being in civvies! _"Sorry I guess; she needed help on science. I'm her tutor."

"Yeah well tutor this." The tall one laughed aiming a fist at him.

"Lame comeback." Dick easily dodged; he was trained by Batman, even in a different body his knowledge on fighting still worked. Just this body wasn't use to intense training; it was used to running, which was a problem for Dick. This meant he wouldn't be able to flips, or any marital arts stunts!

"Oh the twerp is challenging you Andrew?" The short one snickered.

"Mikey, Brad, let's get him." 'Andrew' the black haired one gestured for them to 'attack'.

Dick's instinct told him to run, "I just hope I can keep regular human pace." He muttered to himself.

Sadly he couldn't. He started off regular but the more he ran the more he accelerated. But luckily when he had his powers under control he ran into a crowd, losing the guys.

The good news was that he lost them; the bad news was he didn't know how to stop running!

"Legs Stop! Freeze! Please stop!" Dick begged his speedy feet to stop. He began to slow down fully stopping when he crashed into a wall. "Ow." _Okay no more making fun of Wally when he crashes into stuff is hurts._

"I'm not doing that again." _Great I have superpowers and I can't even use them because I have no idea how to control them! Being Wally is hard. _He stood up holding his bleeding nose, _hope I didn't break it._

"Hey if I'm Wally…. Where's the real Wally?" Dick glanced around he was in a nice neighborhood, "More importantly where am I?"

"Hey kid!" came the call from a familiar voice. Dick turned around_. Barry!_

"That was some crash." 'his' uncle laughed, "What were you trying to do run through the wall?"

"Uh no, I um wanted to see if I could stop before I reached the wall guess not hehe." He covered, he couldn't really tell Flash he didn't know how to stop. "How'd you find me?"

"Saw you zooming in the crowds. What did I say about speeding in civvies?" his uncle said becoming serious.

"Not to do it?" Dick guessed.

Surprisingly Barry shook his head, "No I said if you're going to do it, do it super-fast so they can't see your face."

"Oh, I forgot."

Barry handed him a napkin for his nose.

_Really? Wally's mentor was so careless_! _Nowhere near as strict as Bruce! _Dick felt a tint of jealousy.

"I was on my way over here to your house. But I completely forgot your aunt! So see ya later kid better get her." Barry noticed no one was around so he zoomed away in his civvies.

Right, now to find out which house was 'his'. At least he accidently ran into his own neighborhood.

"Hey I've been to Wally's house a couple times… I should remember which one it is." Dick tried to concentrate. He carefully observed each house. "Ah it's that one across the street. There's still a dent from that time Roy got frustrated in hide 'n seek and punched the garage door… good times."

He walked to the door, no more running for him. He stopped in front of the door_, do I knock? Do I have keys? Do I just go in… I think I'll just go in._

He shyly entered Wally's house. Upon entering he smelled chicken cooking, not as good as Alfred's cooking but still smelled good.

A/n: ha Barbara figured it out, she's smart.


	5. Nice to Meet You

So sorry this took long laptop came down with a bad case of virus! Dx! That wasn't fun. Waiting for the thing to get fixed almost killed me. But it's good now, so I'll try to update more often.

Last time Babs is pist-off at the imposter aka Wally. And Dick is gonna try to act as if he's Mary's and Rudolph's son. They'll be meeting up in the cave later. Back to the story! Oh and yes Dick's day seems to be going way faster than Wally's but it's at the same speed.

[With Wally and Babs]

"Well spill what's going on? And where's the real Dick?" Barbara snarled at Wally in contempt.

"Uh, okay. Soit''sbodyidon'tknowwheredickis."he stopped to take a breather then rambled on "andi'."

Barbara stared at him confused, "Okay say that again but this time trying using words!"

"Look I can't tell you here, how about I explain at my house, er, Dick's house. But for now just play along." 'Dick said in a hushed voice.

Barbara got his clue as people started to enter the hallway and stare. She shoved past him.

"Wow he must of really, really, really, gotten her mad, she just shoved him." One kid whispered rather loudly to his friend.

_So much for acting normal between us. Okay now I'm worried, where's my body? And Dick?_

[With Dick]

Wally or Dick tipped toed into Wally's room.

"Wally hun? Come here for sec." Mrs. West called to her son.

"Uh yeah m-m…" Dick stuttered he didn't want to call Wally's mom, well mom. "Yeah mam?" he settled for entering the kitchen.

Wally's mom, Marry, was sitting at the table reading a magazine she looked up when he entered.

Dick was nervous but he would have to act like Wally for a while just until he can get to Mt. Justice.

"Your Aunt called, Wally we've been over this, call home if you're going to spend a night at MT. Jay or with your aunt." She said half scolding him in a way mothers do.

"Sorry…" Dick said politely.

"No, I don't want to hear another excuse," she paused, " Wait… did you just say you're sorry?"

Dick nodded. _Oops, another slip. Ok he needs to teach Wally manners along with teaching Miss M. how to control her mind abilities… _

"Oh well, then, um don't do it again and call. Your dad and I get worried you don't call." She was off her mom game today.

"I know, sorry." Dick just imagined what he'd say to his mom if she worried like that. And it worked.

"That's all." Marry said going back to her magazine. He walked out of the kitchen, when he heard Marry call out. "And no snacks before… um did you even touch the fridge?"

"No." he said simply walking around trying to remember where Wally's room was. Found it, of course it had to be the one with that girl poster on the door.

_Phew. I survived his mom, I think. I hope I didn't make it obvious I wasn't Wally. I better call myself, to see if I'm alright._

Dick looked around the room, this room was slightly tidier than the room he had at Barry's. "Now to find Wally's cell will be a challenge."

[With Wally in Wayne Manor]

20 minutes ago Wally was picked up at school by the butler in a limo. The same limo he rode in the morning. So once he reached the mansion the first thing he did was eat as many sweets as he wanted. And took any extra junk food things he found with him to the ginormous living room.

He analyzed the tv. "Hmmm, no this one is way bigger than the one at the Mountain." _Luckyass._

"Well Master Richard, this is something new to your normal agenda." Alfred said watching him with all that junk food, he began to take some away.

Wally shrugged at Alfred's comment, "Oh I almost forgot, that annoying red head girl, Barbara, is coming over."

"Miss Gordon? Ah, I see the use of the extra food. Still all this junk food is very unhealthy for you both." Alfred mentioned still picking up everything Wally had brought in the room. Wally was about to comment on how he's the butler not his mother, and couldn't tell him what to eat when the doorbell rang.

Wally ran to the door to open it. "Oh it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Barbara asked trying not to be bothered by the fact this wasn't the real Dick.

"Uh yeah. I ordered pizza like 15minutes ago." Wally said slamming the door on her face, he didn't like her that much, she was creepy. (He had already explained this in the last chapter.)

"Who was at the door?" Bruce asked coming down the stairs, surprisingly the guy was home.

"No one important." Wally smirked walking away.

"You don't slam the door in someone's face Dick, even if they're not important." Bruce said bluntly reaching the door and opening it.

Barbara was red with furry. She flew past Bruce and nearly tackled Dick to the ground.

"Hello to you to Barbara." Bruce said puzzled, staring at the scene before him.

"No time Bruce, me and Dickie here are going to play a game called answer my questions or die." She said in a cynical voice. She grabbed Dick by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.

Dick mouthed the words 'help'.

"Have fun?" Bruce said still clueless.

[In Dick's room]

Barbara locked the door.

And Wally backed far away from her, _wait what am I doing? I have awesome ninja skills. I can take her out in 1, 2, 3! _

"Now talk at normal speed or else." Barbara spoke making a fist.

[With Dick}

"There it is! Ugh, I can't believe I had to clean this entire room just to find it under his pillow. Sheesh KF owes me big time." Dick looked for his number and dialed.

[Back with Wally]

The cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed, rang. Wally being closest snatched it, perfect timing!

"Helllloo?" Wally said.  
>"Hello? Is this Dick Grayson?" a familiar voice came to Wally's ears… hey this was his own voice!<p>

"Yea! Who is this? And what have you done to my body!" Wally yelled into the phone.

"Me? What have you done to me body!" Dick yelled back.

Wally paused, his body? "Dick is that you? It's me Wally!" he whispered making sure Barbara didn't hear.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought a stranger was in my body. What happened dude!"

"I don't know man, I'm just as confused as you." Wally replied quieter, ignoring the glaring Barbara.

"We need to get to Mt. Justice ASAP." Dick commanded.

"I know, but dude I'm not alone now." Wally whispered putting more distance between him and Babs.

"Where are you? Who's with you?" Dick said a strict voice.

"In your room, with this weird, aggressive, redheaded beauty by the name of Barbara." Wally explained.

"Stop staring at me." Barbara warned.

"Oh you're with Babs? Aggressive? Man what did you do to her?" Dick joked laughing.

"I didn't do anything! Dude stop laughing, she found out I'm not the real you. She's going to beat me up if I don't give her answers."

Dick stopped laughing, "She knows my secret i.d. plus she's a superhero herself sorta. More like a hero in training… hand the phone over to her I'll explain."

"Your funeral, that girl's nutty." Wally whispered before handing the phone to Barbara.

"It's for you, your highness." Wally said sarcastically as she snatched the phone from him. Wally sat back and watched her expression he could only hear her voice not Dick's. The call went something like Barbara talking to herself…

"Who's this?"

"I see." She looked like she was giving something deep thought.

"Oh, uh-huh."

"You're not telling him? Why not?" she said in a protective angry way.

"Sorry." she said sadly.

"Really?" she smirked looking at Wally.

"That's so cool yet creepy." She looked away to her finger nails.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you're fine, can I go to Mt. Justice?"

"Well I'm not gonna tell him! I can sneak in dummy."

"Ugh, your frustrating but…but…I…Dick…. finnnne I'll stay."

*Barbara laughs.* "You're so stupid!" she teases.

"Bye, no I won't tell. Have fun." She hung up with a smile.

"What was all that about?" Wally asked, "It's so confusing hearing only one side of the convo."

"Well now you know how I felt when you were talking with him."she said smoothly walking out, she turned and looked back at him. "By the way nice to meet you Kid Flash." She winked. "Name's Batgirl."

a/n thanks to the new YJ episode BATGIRL DOES EXIST YAY! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Much To Teach

Uh was it zelta tubes or zeta tubes? I don't remember. Read on

[With Wally. Babs had left already]

"Batgirl? Ha Batman, Batgirl, wondering why Robin didn't call himself Batboy…. Hey! Robin told her I was Kid Flash not cool!" Wally pouted.

"Oh well, hmmm where's the nearest teleporter?" Wally gave it some thought; he gave up after 10 seconds. "Aw I forgot, I'll call Dick."

"Yea?" he hears his own voice pick up.

Wally made a displeased face, "Do I really sound like that?" he asked Dick.

"Haha yes, and maybe it's just the phone or something cause I know for a fact that I don't sound like that!"

*Both boys laughed*

"Where's the nearest zelta tube?" both boys asked in union.

*Break line*

Recognized, Kid Robin B0 error

Recognized, Robin Flash B0 error

Young Justice[including the newest members] minus Miss M., all looked over to the teleporters.

"Uh, was it just me or did the computer just announce…" Artemis started to say, confusion on everyone's face.

Dick and Wally both in civvies, glanced at each other nervously. Wally saved them, or I should say 'Dick' saved the boys from explaining.

"I did the hacky thingy and now it says my name twice, hehehe, but it scrambled Kid Flash's name." Wally covered quickly.

"Uh what he said." Dick said the first thing that popped into his head. Before the others could question them, they ran to Robin's room.

When they got there Dick ran into the wall on accident. Wally laughed, "Oh man. Been there done that."

Dick frowned and rubbing his bruised head said, "Your stupid body is making me crash every time I begin to run."

Wally shrugged, "Not my fault. After all you stole my body."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fine if you didn't do it then who did?" Wally asked settling a hand on his chin. Dick also pondered, he got the answer before kf.

"Miss Martian! She must have swapped our minds or something!" Dick said in professional detective voice.

"Yeah! Uh where is Megan? She wasn't in the main room with everyone else." Wally pointed out.

"Hold on a sec. I'll check the camera's to find her." Dick pulled out a laptop from under his bed, and began to type furiously on the keyboard. Wally stared at him in awe.

Dick noticed this in the corner of his eye, "What?"

"This is so cool but creepy. I'm looking at myself, and boy do I look good, but on the other side I'm not in my body."

Dick giggled,"Babs also said it was cool yet creepy. Besides the fact of it's weird to not be in your own body, so what?"

"And so you look like my clone and I hate it. Not that I hate clones, it's just weird in a creepy way." The Wally explained, trying not to sound mean because some clones lived on the team.

"Oh. I never saw it like that… And found her. Hmm, looks like we're going to be stuck like this for a while…" Dick said wary.

"What? Why? Let me see." Wally yanked the laptop from his hands and saw Megan on the screen in a medical bed. "She's still recovering?"

"I think so; we might be stuck like this until she gets better." Dick said grabbing the laptop from Wally's hands.

"What about Manhunter; can't he fix us?" he suggested pulling the laptop from Dick's hands.

"He's on an off planet mission, won't be back for a while. Now stop snatching my laptop!" Dick growled snatching it from Wally and holding it away from him.

Wally smirked, "Don't you mean my laptop?"

"Shut up. Hey Wally, I was thinking; now hear me out, what if… just for a couple days we pretended to live each other's lives? You don't have t-" Wally covered Dick's mouth silencing him. "Dude, say no more! I'm in! I actually was wondering how I was gonna convince you to not tell. You just saved me from hours of begging."

Dick smiled, "Okay but we're going to pull it off. There's a couple things I need to teach and tell you."

"Like what? Have any food in here by the way I'm starving, your butler took away my munchies." Wally whined.

Dick rolled his eyes, "This like that. Personality and manners. Plus if you haven't noticed I'm not that great on being a speedster, I don't eat right or run right."

"Vell, my friend I have much to teach you then mwahahaha." Wally did and evil laugh to fit the mood.

Dick got the hint and just as wickedly added, "As do I."

a/n: Meh. Short… but it's an update.


	7. Good Luck Boys

Haven't updated in a while so here you go!

(They stayed in Robin's room the whole day coming out just to grab food.)

BTW it's 5:15.

**The boys taught each other for hours. **

Wally couldn't stop laughing at Dick. "No way man! I'll sound British."

Dick in Wally's body tapped his foot annoyed. "Do you want him to buy it?"

**It wasn't easy.**

Dick crashed yet again. "Ow."

Wally stifled his laughter, "Well you're getting better at least."

"Yeah laugh it up," Dick said glaring, "can't wait to start training you." He muttered under his breath.

**Nope, not at all. **

"Again." Dick said with a sigh.

Wally collapsed on the floor exhausted, "I-I can't keep going."

"Yes you can. You'll keep doing it over until it's perfect." Dick said looking down at his own body on the floor.

"Can't you at least give me some advice?" Wally whined.

"Fine. Get used to the word again. And don't ever whine or work gets doubled." Dick stared at him pitifully as he struggled to get up. _Wally's hopeless._

**But they tired and tired.**

"How can you eat this much and so fast?" now Dick was the one complaining.

"Common my body needs it for energy. Keep eating until you fill that belly!" Wally demanded.

"But I'll never get full! It's like a black hole." Dick said staring at the fourth plate of food with disgust.

"Keep going it will get full." Wally looked at Dick in his body, _He's hopeless._

**Until finally, it seemed somewhat like they were themselves.**

"Let's pray this works." Wally said looking at the time. It was around 11 p.m.

They entered the main room in the Mt. Young Justice was still there, most were about to go home or to their rooms in the mountain.

"There you guys are." Zatanna said the first to notice them.

They just smiled at her, both were extremely nervous.

"Hey you two been missing all afternoon what were you doing?" Rocket asked.

"Uhh nothing." 'Wally' said.

The other members of young justice looked at each other then back to the boys.

"That's always means something." Artemis stated.

"We were playing videogames all day." 'Dick' covered.

"Sure you were." Artemis said in disbelief.

They deiced to ignore her comment and go home.

**See they had a plan. **

Stay in contact at all times. Never turn off phones.

Stick to what you were taught. Things will go wrong if you don't stay in character.

In case of emergency call this game off. Tell someone.

If you get caught, well were both f*cked.

Plus both boys scribbled notes on the bottom of each other's lists for help.

(With Wally or shall I say Dick?)

Dick went to Wally's house and tried to open the door. Locked_. Now what? Knock and wake up his parents? Time to text Wally. _

_Dick: help._

_Wally: u need help already? Wow._

_Dick: im locked out-_-_

_Wally: lol there's brown leaves under the bush next to the door the extra key is in there somewhere in the dirt under the leaves_

_Dick: thanks_

_(2 minutes later Wally texts Dick)_

_Wally: Uhh the zeta tubes left me in the batcave…. How do I get out?_

_Dick: look who want help now? There's an elevator._

_Wally: right I knew that! Oh see it._

_Dick: fail._

_(10 seconds later)_

_Wally: OMG BATCAVE IS SO COOL!_

_Dick: OMG NO WAY! I see it all the time. _

_Wally: shut up._

_Dick: my point_

_Wally: ur so lucky_

_Dick: uh did u do my hw? Cuz I did urs and I cleaned ur room too_

_Wally: that wasn't part of the deal_

_Dick: what deal? We both agreed to this! And go do my hw._

_Wally: its late ttyl_

_Dick: I SWEAR IF MY GRADES DROP!_

_Wally: *yawn* ooh ur butler made cookies! And hot chocolate.^.^_

_Dick: Wally!_

_(Dick never got a reply that night)_

**Good luck boys.**

Not much of a chapter sorry still hope you enjoyed.


	8. Get used to it

**I had time so update! Haha yes! Wally is still alive in the new YJ invasion! xD!**

(With Wally who still happens to be in the Batcave admiring the museum.)

"You're still awake. Are you going to train?" Batman asked his eyes focused on the Bat-computer, cowl off.

"Uh love to but I have hw to finish." Wally ran out of their before he was forced to train. Dick told him if he could barely stand his training there was no way he could take on Batman's training. Thankfully he had an excuse.

Bruce stopped typing on the computer and turned to Alfred. "He's been jumpy all day."

"Stress, just stress Master Bruce." Alfred informs before continuing to dust some object.

(The next dayyyy:) Still With Wally.)

Skipping the whole morning thing and Wally's now at school.

He sees the red haired girl sitting alone on the stairs starring off into space. He jogged towards her.

"Hey!" she waved cheerfully at him.

"Hey Britney was it?"

"No." she said slightly disappointed that he didn't remember her name.

"Uh Becky! Bridget? Bella? Sorry I'm bad with names."

She laughed it off, "Barbara. You think you'd remember the name of the girl that was so close to kicking your butt."

He laughed, "I said sorry."

"Well since I'm stuck with you, might as well show you around. But how did you know what classes you were supposed to go to yesterday?" Barbara was over thinking this whole thing.

"I had a little voice in my head that guided me everywhere." he told her the truth, why make up a story?

She stared at him with no expression, until "Fine then, don't tell me. Common."

[With Dick]

This morning he ate as fast as he could but still somehow ended up being polite. Wally's dad drove him to school. This is how the car ride went:

"Why don't you turn on the radio?"-Wally's dad.

"Not in the mood."-Dick is staring out the window.

"So what have you been up to? You know in the superhero business."-Rudolph

"Um saved a cat from a tree, you know the usual stuff." Dick feels awkward and doesn't know what to say.

"That's the usual stuff? I thought fire fighters did that. What happened to those entire crazy missions you kids have, what happened to saving the world and saving lives?"- Wally's dad is keeping his eyes on the road but still glancing at Dick.

"It's been a slow week, except for training." Dick was shy around Wally's mom and dad which was weird because he's never shy.

"Hmm and school? Have you been trying hard to raise your grades?"-Wally's dad

_Uh I don't know I'm not Wally!_ Is what Dick wanted to scream but instead just said, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Wallace we've been through this. If you get any F's no video games, no tv, no visiting friends, and no superheroing."

_Gosh he's such…. Dad_. Dick realized.

"No superheroing?" Dick asked, was he allowed to do that? The world needs heroes!

"Well for a week. The rest will be banned for until you get your grades up." Rudolph cleared up.

"But I never said I had any F's." Dick points out.

"And I'm saying you better not get any F's cause there will be the consequences." Rudolph said sternly.

_Ha reminds me of Bruce a little._ Dick compares. Dick stayed quiet until they arrived to his school.

Rudolph shook his head starting to speak again, "We arrived. See you later son."

Dick sat for moment debating whether to say 'bye dad', he chose against it. _Too weird. _

Dick walked into the school, paranoid. _Wonder if those dudes got over that 'girlfriend' issue._

_(The bell rings to get to class)_

"West! You ditched us yesterday. We can make it up during lunch." _Andrew was him name; never forget the name of the person who tries to beat you up. Who does?_

"Andrew." Dick said turning around acknowledging his presence. His followers stood there with him. "Brad. And uh Mickey was it? Like the mouse." Dick teased; _this is going to be fun_.

"Mikey! Big difference dork!" the short brown hair kid tried to tackle him, but Dick was barely able to dodge without using his powers.

"Andrew you can beat the crap out the dweeb later. We're gonna be late." Amber his gf came in pulling him away.

"Saved by the chick? That one's new." Dick muttered to himself walking off.

(With Wally. In 3rd period. Math.)

"Psst. Hey Barbara." Wally leaned over.

"What?" she said trying to figure out the warm-up problem.

"Did you do the hw?"

"Yes."

"Can I copy?"

"What, no. Your fault for not doing it."

"I was busy. Pleassseeeee?" he begged.

_Don't look at his eyes, not the eyes, don't look at his eyes Barbara, ughh dammit! "_Fine just this once." _Damn his puppy baby blue eyes! _

_(Later Lunch With Wally_

"It's not fair you know, you're using my friend's body to get what you want." Barbara said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What? I'm not." Wally argued looking at his grapes.

"Yes you are. See if you were in your body when you asked me to copy I would of easily said no, no matter how much you begged. But since you were in Dick's body it's so much easier to give in." she explained.

He rolled the grapes on the table, "Really? Interesting, does this tactic work on other people? Say I dunno teachers and a certain billionaire?"

Barbara starred at the grass, then spoke, "You're evil taking advantage."

Wally shrugged his shoulders even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I like that about you." She added looking up at his face, making him laugh. "Just do me a favor."

"What?" he questioned, finally deciding to eat the grapes.

"Don't ruin his reputation. Dick worked hard to get where he is, and if you joke around too much you'll…"

"I know," he interrupted her "I'll try to act like him, its part of the rules we wrote."

She laughed, "You guys wrote rules? Rule one no using my body to embarrass me. Rule two don't spend all my money. Rule three don't commit crimes in my body.."

"Not exactly like that haha."

[With Dick at Lunch]

Dick was 'exploring' his new school. It was sorta fun. The three guys that were supposed to beat him up couldn't find him because he was too busy wandering around.

**a/n: Ugh it's hard to write dick's experience in Wally's body, sorry. Maybe I'll write more for him when he argues with Artemis or whatever.**


	9. Robin Vs Artemis

[With Wally and Babs]

"How do you do it?" Bette asked joining them at lunch.

"Do what?" Barbara spoke for Wally.  
>"Like the other day you were like so mad at him and today you guys act like you never fought. I don't get it."<p>

Barbara and Wally looked at each other.

'_Well Bette you see Dick and Wally switched bodies somehow and….' "_Were best friends Bette, one fight won't make us mad at each other for the rest of our lives." Barbara causally explained, continuing lunch.

"Nope still don't get it." Bette reaches for her phone, "Oh that Artemis, I'll ask her to come over."

_Yes, do that! I need to get to the bottom of this. Wally thought to himself._

"Hey guys," Artemis said a little shyness in her voice.

"Hey how come you come to GA again?" Wally asked trying so hard not to squint his eyes at her.

"Uhh, I got a scholarship?" _That was a random question to ask,_ Artemis thought suddenly on guard.

"Right. Where do you live again?" he asked not so causally but more aggressively.

"Leave her alone Grayson. Stop trying to stalk her. First the picture and now this." Bette muttered the last part to herself. She turned to Barbara, "See this is what I meant by weird."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Bette. I live here in Gotham, why else would I get a scholarship to Gotham Academy?" she acted as if this 'Grayson' kid was a little slow.

"You could of been a transfer student. From say I dunno Star City." Wally answered suspiciously making Artemis nervous.

_No way this Grayson kid knows my secret, he can't._ She cleared her throat. "Why would you say that?"

"I have a friend who lives in Star City, I visit him occasionally and sometimes I see you there. Mind explaining that?" Wally asked leaning closer to her.

"Stop treating her like a criminal! She didn't do anything!" Bette defended her friend.

"Okay back up buddy. For once I agree with Bette." Barbara said pulling him back a little.

"Guys really it's fine. My uncle lives there, I too visit him occasionally." Artemis said smoothly finding a way out.

Wally stayed quiet and sipped his juice box_. Whatever you're secret is; I'll figure it out._

[Later after school at Mt. Justice]

"You two are quiet this evening." Artemis mentioned. "Don't tell me you're going to play video games all day again?"

"So what if we are!" Wally defended briskly. "What are you going to do about it? Nothing exactly." Dick dragged Wally to the hallway leaving a stunned Artemis behind.

"Did Robin just…. Ugh boys."

)

He made sure the hallway was empty before speaking "Dude what the hell was that?" Dick snapped at Wally.

"What was what? I always argue with Artemis." Wally said naïvely.

"Yeah! But not in my body! I don't act like that. Be nice to her in my body." Dick explained somewhat.

"Fine, whatever." _You never said anything about not annoying her though._

(15 mins Later)

Dick was making a sandwich, _stupid high metabolism_. He walked off into the living room with it in his hands, not paying attention to the chase that was being held.

"Robin it's not funny! Give me back my hw!" Artemis tried to sound serious but it was so hard when Robin reminded her of a pesky little brother.

Wally did Robin's weird creepy laugh before adding, "If you want it, gotta catch me."

"Come back." She giggled accidently running and crashing into Dick making him drop his sandwich. The room seemed to freeze, everyone waited for one of the two to make a move.

"Whoops, sorry Wally." She apologized half-heartedly.

Dick sighed, "It was an accident. I'll go make another." He began to pick up the wasted sandwich.

Now everyone in the room was gapping. This time Wally ran up Dick and shoved Artemis's hw to her hands, he pulled Dick into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Wally spoke an angered tone.

"What was what?" Dick said naïvely.

"Dude do you want me to lose my rep! You gotta fight man! Fight with words, if you don't then she thinks she wins. And you don't want that cuz then she'll brag about it. Got that!" Wally somewhat explained.

"Uhh no? Well a little I guess. Like Stab. Punch. Hate you. That's what I think when you say fight with words." Dick wasn't confused he just wanted to see where this was going.

"No man, like argue!" Wally kept trying to explain.

"Yeah but how do I argue with her? She dropped my sandwich, so what? It was an accident. Forgive and Forget duh." Dick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You could of said something like 'What the hell, why'd you drop my sandwich! Go make me another one! B*tch I don't drop your sandwiches.' Anything! Just don't her win."

_Ah, so you mean do the immature thing and get mad about it like a little kid would, got ya_. "But I'm too nice an example please? Fight with her this once and I'll take notes." Dick pleaded.

"Okay fine, watch the master." Wally said standing straight and marching into the living room, Dick followed giggling.

Wally saw Artemis sitting on the left side of the couch studding. Dick observed from a distance.

"You're in my spot."

"Soo? Go sit somewhere else Robin I'm studding." Artemis focused on her notes.

"But that's my spot." Wally complained.

Artemis sighed and scooted over. Robin sat down and looked at Artemis. "You're too close to me scoot over."

Artemis glared at him.

"What? I'm claustrophobic."

She moved farther.

"Farther."

She moved another inch.

"A little more."

She barely moved this time.

"A lot more."

"If I go any farther I won't be on the couch." She said in annoyance.

"Farther." He dared to reply getting on her nerves.

"Okay you what forget this! I'll just go to my room." She muttered under her breath swiftly walking away.

Robin laid down on the couch. "Better walk away." He smirked arrogantly, and that did it.

She froze in her tracks and turned around giving him the archer glare, "What did you say?"

"It's not my fault you having hearing problems."

"Shut up before I punch you." Artemis warned, she was a ticking time bomb.

"Like I care, you're a girl. Girls can't punch; I own your ass every time we spar." _Okay now I'm just being a jerk, oh well let's see if she'll start the insults now. Common Arty insult me back. _Wally actually enjoys arguing with her.

Artemis's eye twitched, _bitch is going down!_

(One bloody fight later jk Dick ended up separating the two mostly because Wally was on the floor clutching him stomach in agonizing pain. Plus bruises were starting to form.)

"Who's weak now! HUH! WHO!" She yelled thrashing, trying to escape Dicks grasp.

"Okay you got him, your better, leave him alone Artemis!" _Who cares Wally deserved that for being a jerk, but not my body, my beautiful, flexible, trained to perfection body! Wally shames me. _Dick was screaming on the inside, _Batman would kill me if he saw how Artemis beat me up! I can do way better, wally didn't even try! I want my body back _

Artemis picked up her books, _All I did was punch his a couple times, I swore he could dodge better than that. I would of left him alone but he kept insulting me even after he was punched so I just had to kick him in the stomach a couple times until he shut up._ _Boy was Robin out of it today. Don't look back Artemis you'll feel guilty, don't look back, don't look back! _Artemis ran out of the room with her things.

"You okay?" Dick said trying to help Wally up.

"Never again dude! Never again will I insult a girl!"

"You could of fought back." Dick suggested a little to late.

"Well yeah except I was…my dad said... she got lucky."

(And Music)

You don't have to read this cuz it has nothing to do with the story but go ahead.

**Some girl named Sally. She walked up to me and asked "what's the story?"**

**I said "It's something with an inning, beginning and a plot." And she said "NO! I know you know. And you know that I know you know!" **

**And I said "What?"**

**And she took a shot. (got beat up by girl 3x)**

**I got beat up by a girl with a right hook. Straight out of Rocky. Tyson's got nothing. Or maybe she got lucky. Either way I lived that day a thousand times in my aching head. **

**But my dad said "Never hit a girl. And if you do I'll whoop your ass. " How proud he'd be if he'd seen me the day I got beat up by girl.**

**I never even saw it coming, hey does someone have an aspirin? Was I caught looking up her skirt or was it someone that I did?**

**And I said "Wait! Not in the face!" And then she punched me in the face. And kicked my nuts.(omg)I think she hates my guts.(got beat up by a girl 3x)**

**I got beat up by a girl with a right hook. Straight out of Rocky. Tyson's got nothing. Or maybe she got lucky. Either way I lived that day a thousand times in my aching head.**

**You know I never lived it down. And I feel like such a fool. As I lay there on ground it was hard to look cool.**

**But my dad said "Never hit a girl. And if you do I'll whoop your ass. " How proud he'd be if he'd seen me the day I got beat up by girl.**

(Lol if you read that actual song by bowling for soup, it doesn't sound bad if you like pop punk/rock. I couldn't help it. I wasn't planning on him getting beaten up by a girl not the whole song btw)


	10. Question

(After Dick had helped Wally up)

Wally was trying to ignore his teammate's stares. Superboy, Zatanna, and Rocket stood there and had observed the fight between the two.

Dick's cell phone rang. He looked at the person calling. Wally's mom.

"Oh it's um- my….um.." _mom! Just say the word! Why is it so hard? Well I didn't call Wally's dad.. dad so why should I call his mom.. well mom? _

"Who is it?" Wally asked still clutching his stomach.

Dick settled for, _"_ I gotta go." He ran to the zeta beams and disappeared.

Wally was not tempted to stay, without Dick here he'll slip and mess up his act.

"I'm gonna go too." Wally said making his way to the tubes grimacing the whole time.

"Why? You scared Artemis will use you as punch bag again." Conner said flatly.

"No!" Wally said sharply stopping. "Batman says he needs me for Gotham stuff."

"Really what stuff?" Rocket asked clearly not buying it, making Zatanna giggle.

"Classified." Wally left before they could question much further.

"Is it just me or have those two been acting weird?" Rocket noted, if Artemis wasn't here she might as be the one to wonder what the heck was going on.

"Aren't they always acting weird?" Zatanna said turning to Conner who has known them longest.

"I didn't really notice but now that you mention it… nah. I'm going to check on Megan."

"Megan's still in the medical wing Superboy?" Rocket asked him as he began to walk away.

"What ever happened to her anyways?" Zatanna added curiously.

"Long story." Conner noticed they were walking with him now.

"Tell us!" both girls said in union.

[With Wally]

He entered the Batcave slouching. _I'll just lay down my stomach should stop hurting in couple minutes…or hours._

Batgirl and Batman were training. Batgirl was dripping with sweat she saw Wally and found the perfect excuse to get a break.

"Oh look its Robin!" she said out of breath, _Thank goodness_.

He smiled at her then walked towards the elevator. He put his arm around his stomach he couldn't help it, he muttered an "Ow." He thought Batman and Batgirl would just ignore him but sadly for him Barbara was in desperate need for a break.

"BATMAN Stop! Didn't you here that Robin injured! It's probably serious! Maybe you should take him to the hospital! Hurry before it's too late!" She exaggerated starting pull Batman's cape.

Batman stood there completely calm and removed her hands from his cape. "Do the flip again. Don't mess it up."

She pouted and walked over to Robin. He looked at her a little worried, this girl's unpredictable.

She pulled his sweater and shirt up. "There see!" she pointed to his bruised stomach. He pulled his shirt down, "It's nothing." She stared at him, her eyes begging him to save her from Batman's training but with her cowl on he couldn't see her call of help. And he walked away.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him toward her. She gently poked his stomach. He winced.

"Cut it out." He said slightly angered.

"Seeeee." She tried again to convince Batman. Batman didn't respond at first but eventually he walked over to the two.

"Batgirl your dismissed. Robin stay." Batman he stated bluntly making her inwardly cheer. "Tomorrow we'll double your training."

This time Batgirl didn't inwardly groan. "Aw man."

Batman glared at her. She laughed awkwardly, "I mean aw man no more training for today hehe I'm leaving now."

Once she was gone Batman turned to Robin. "What happened."

"Well you see I was on my way over here when I heard a scream for help. I turned to see and I saw an old lady being attacked by some crooks. I'd thought I'd take them out easily but they weren't as scrawny as they looked, one kicked me in the stomach, threw a couple smoke bombs and handed them over to the cops." Wally lied cleverly.

"In your civvies?" Batman questioned.

_Okay maybe not so cleverly_."Uhhh…"

"The truth Dick."

"Okay. Artemis and I had a little disagreement." Wally told him, he wasn't going to add the details.

"What kind of 'disagreement'?" Batman clearly was not pleased.

"Oh you know this is what happened. The truth is… there I was sitting innocently on the couch talking with KF when Artemis comes stomping into the room a going on about how I took her hw and I'm like 'I don't have your hw' and she's like 'yes you do, give it back!'. And I was like 'well maybe kid flash took your damn hw' and she's like 'I'm going to beat you up if you don't give it to me right now!' and then I'm like 'What?' and next thing I know I'm on the floor and she's beating the shit out of me! I didn't even see it coming how was I supposed to react? But Wally pulled the crazy girl off of me and it was a happily ever after. The end." He beamed with pride with his new fib, _exactly as I remember it._

"I'll have a talk with Artemis." The dark knight said getting into his car.

Wally waited for the man to leave before he said, "I'm screwed when he comes back, oh well I had a good life."

(With Dick)

Barry and Iris were over at Wally's house, all were eating dinner.

"Iris how's everything with you and Barry?" Mary asked her sister-in-law.

"Were fine.'' Iris said sending a small glare at Barry who was trying to steal some food off her plate.

"Any thoughts on having children?" Mary asked handing the salad over to her.

Barry chocked, "Kids? M-Mary we just got married."

"Actually Barry that's not such a bad idea. Wouldn't you like a little cousin to look after Wally?" Iris inquired, this time making Dick choke not expecting her to talk to him. Barry laughed, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's surprised."

"I guess?" Dick managed to mutter out. _Cousins... I remember when I had one those…._

"I still think it's too hurried we should wait a couple years!" Barry protested.

Iris laughed, "I was just kidding Barry! Of course we can wait a couple years or so. How would you imagine it Wally?" she asked her nephew who looked lost in thought.

"I guess, I think, maybe he or she will be jealous of me. You know cause I'll be older and be allowed to do more things. But it'd be cool to have younger cousins." Dick answered it remembering what it was like when he had his older cousin around.

"Mary, don't you think it'd be nice for Wally to have a younger sibling?" Iris asked turning the question to her. Rudolph tired not to choke.

Rudolph cleared his throat, "Iris, one is all we need."

"Says you." Mary grumbled under her breath.

"Yes Rudolph I'm just saying can you imagine it? How about you Wally a brother or sister?" Iris says, her eyes switching from her brother to her nephew.

"Uh.. I'd be cool to have a little brother." Dicks says while imagining, "Or a sister." He added quickly. _What am I doing? Wally doesn't want siblings…I think… I shouldn't be making choices for him!_

Mary turned eyed Rudolph concerned, he avoided eye contact.

"You know what? A dog is just as good. We're getting you a dog." Rudolph said quickly not wanting more of this conversation.

"Fine, may I please be excused?" Dick said politely.

Everyone stared at him, "Yes…?"Mary answered after a moment. Dick picked up his plate and WALKED to the sink to put his plate away then lightly jogged to Wally's room.

"Did you see tha?" Mary said stunned.

Rudolph smiled "Why are all you surprised you should be glad he's growing out of immaturity!"

"It's weird." Barry pointed out perplexed.

"Barry it's not weird, it's um, it's not normal." Iris clarified for her husband.

"Isn't that what I said? I hope that accident didn't change him…" Barry said troubled.

"What accident?" Marry yelled while Rudolph questioned either way both asked at the same time just with different reactions.

"Me and my big mouth." Barry sighed in annoyance with himself.

(Dick's in Wally's room; he began to text him.)

Dick: ur getting a dog, ur welcome

Wally: Wtf? COOL! How?

Dick: I don't know it just sorta happened what you up to?

Wally: Oh batman's gonna kill me so I'm going to lie here on this bed waiting for my stomach to stop hurting

Dick: what did you do?

Wally: Nothin! I swear it was Artemis's fault!

Dick: ur stupid what did you tell Batman?

Wally: I may have said something like Artemis is insane and attacked me

Dick: -_- that's not what happened

Wally: I know that and you know that but Batman doesn't need to know that!

Dick: Ur dead.

Wally: I figured that

Dick: was batgirl with you guys? She has my back on these things

Wally: she left before I explained

Dick: ok so you might want to start finding a hiding spot about now

Wally: nah I'll die with dignity lying here on this soft amazing bed

Dick: don't say I didn't warn ya

Wally: hey its ur body who's gona die

Dick: yeah with your mind!

Wally: ….Let me die in silence!

Dick: ….so wats ur favorite dog?:D

Wally: I hate u

Dick: a poodle it is :P

Wally: NO! bulldog no Pitbull something like that

A/N: I uh um…. Sign this! : / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction – net (they want to take down our stories! NOOO!) remove spaces


	11. It's his falut!

**Sorry for the wait, was wondering what to write next. Batman should be pissed off at Wally for lying about now….**

(At Wayne Manor 7:04 p.m.)

Wally had stopped texting Dick two minutes ago when the phone had died from battery, he would have charged it if he knew where the charger was.

_Since I can't text Dick anymore might as well explore the mansion_. _After I visit the kitchen for a snack…_

….

As Wally reached for fridge he noticed a paper stuck on it. He picked it up and read, Alfred had gone out and wouldn't be back for hours. Wally threw the paper on the table and scanned the cabinets and fridge for a decent snack, decent meaning something full of sugar.

"Common, doesn't he own any candy bars? Or at least ice-cream, oh there it is." Wally looked down at his stomach the ache had died down.

He came across a cabinet that was locked tightly. "Hmm challenge excepted!" After a couple of minutes of pulling and hitting it with nearby objects Wally gave up. Luckily for him the door broke off as soon as he stopped hitting it. He looked inside, shocked at all the sugary goodness hidden in it, "Jackpot!"

After his 'snack' he wandered around the manor stopping to play in rooms that weren't locked. He jumped on some furniture and played with everything that looked pretty, round, weird, and important. Wally pretended to be a big important business man when he found Bruce's office, not being careful he might have mixed up papers.

By now 2 hours had passed he had one more room to 'examine'. "Oooh, a gym… whoa all this stuff looks cool, you know if your into gymnastics and stuff, boring!" He walked out, "Guess I've done everything you can do in a mansion."

"I wonder when Bat, er Bruce will get back…" _Maybe I should take Dick's advice and run... but where? Duh too the city! Explore some more._ The boy looked out the window, it was dark. _How late could it be? Meh. I still have tons of energy to explore some of the city._

_(With Dick in Wally's room. 7:15p.m.)_

Dick wondered why Wally never replied. It was about to be sun set. He could hear Wally's family talking, they were loud and upset. Suddenly the door burst open, Barry in his Flash costume, stood there with a forced smile on his face. "Duty calls kid, you coming?"

"Sure! Let me suit up." Dick said eagerly glad for some action.

….

Dick was running next to Flash but he was having a hard time trying to keep up. Barry stared at him and smiled, "Let's pick up the pace!"

Dick stared at him dumbfounded as he zoomed away, this was slow? _I'm running as fast as I can! How does KF do this? _

By the time Dick arrived to the crime scene all three of the goons were tied up and a news reporter was taking Flash's picture. Dick gaped, he'd only been behind 30 seconds!

"Sorry kiddo you were to slow, I'll let you in on the fun some other time." Barry told him as they ran back towards Wally's house. When they got back Barry explained. It was just a 'light jog' as Barry put it but Dick felt like he ran a marathon.

_Sooo not used to having speedster powers, so not used to having any powers._ Dick fell onto the bed in Wally's room. Barry zoomed right next to him, "Hey! We just came back for a snack, let's start patrol now!"

Dick turned and gave him the 'Are you serious' look?

"What? Don't tell me you're tired! We barley ran to the other side of town and back, that was nothing but a jog! So are you coming or what?"

Dick nodded wearily.

"Don't worry it's a Friday! You don't have to worry about how late we'll be out." Barry assured.

"_Great." _Dick said trying not to sound sarcastic_. This is going to be a long night…._

(Back with Wally.)

Wally was just about to step outside when a hand caught him by the shoulder making him jump. He turned around and met Bruce's face of disapproval_. How does he do that? Now I know where Dick learned his ninja stuff from._

"I talked with Artemis." Bruce said with a scowl.

"Oh hehe did ya now?" He squirmed under the mighty glare.

"Yeah I did… where were you going just now?" Bruce changed the subject for a second, closing the door.

"Um Fresh Air and stuff…" Wally said setting he gaze to the floor.

"Why did you lie again, Dick." Bruce mood darkening when getting back to the subject.

"I wasn't lying! She's lying!" Wally protested.

"Rocket, Zatanna, and Superboy all agreed with Artemis's side of the story." Bruce explained getting more ticked off by another lie his young ward told.

"Oh… well maybe she paid them to be on her side." Wally suggested not going down without a verbal fight.

"Do you want me to check the security cameras? I'll do it if you seem so sure." Bruce threatened.

Wally bit his lip_, okay so no way to get out of this one…man I wish Dick was here to help me…wait a second Dick! _ "It's not my fault!" He pouted, "I didn't want to get KF in trouble that's why I lied. But he, he pressured me into starting a fight with Artemis!"

"Kf? Kid Flash made you? How?" Bruce couldn't tell if this was another lie or the truth.

"I told you he pressured me, using black mail_." I'm such a genius!_ "He said if I didn't start a fight with her, and let her win, he would tell everyone that…" he trailed off, _um what makes good black mail?_

"That what?" Bruce gestured for him to continue.

_Think fast Wally! Think fast!_ His, now blue, eyes darted across the room landing on a light bulb… _bingo._ "That I used to sleep with a nightlight." Wally whispered looking into Bruce's eyes to see if he bought it.

Bruce seemed to be thinking he spoke after a moment, "You were ten. That was a while back."

_Holy.. did I just hear…_ Wally inwardly laughed… _so Dickie slept with a night light at age ten huh? Thank you Batman for the future black mail. _

Seeing as Dick stayed quiet Bruce added, "Besides I'm sure lots of other 10 year-olds sleep with a nightlight, it's not something you should've been ashamed of."

_Oh right got to keep lying_…"Uhh, it's still embarrassing..." Wally said facing the floor again. _If I don't leave right now I just know I'm going to start laughing out loud… hold it…damnit. _

"Tomorrow apologize to Artemis for the insults." Bruce said nonchalantly.

"Fine, but only if she's sorry for attacking me. Can I leave now…"

Batman nodded his head in approval. Walking away Wally heard Bruce mumble something about 'Kid Flash… worst nightmare… he'll be sorry…'

Wally grinned stupidly, _I'm sooo glad that isn't me… _Then he frowned realizing something_, wait yes it is me! I need to warn myself!_

He ran up the stairs and went crazy looking for Dick's phone charger. He made a mess but eventually found it under the bed. Wally read 3 of Dick's angry messages about him not replying back, he simply laughed.

Wally texted: Dude phone died… batman may or may not kill u… I sorta may have blamed u. The good news is I'm off the hook! With a stupid apology of course. Batman is going after you now.. um sorry I guess… you might want to hide or run cause I want my body back in one piece

(With Dick in central city, at a closed mall)

"Water need water!" Dick gasped racing for the nearest water fountain.

"Quick water break then back to crime fighting!" Flash shouted to him as he swirled around the not so armature robbers. They carried guns, big ones.

_Wally never told me being a speedster was hard… sheesh I bet patrol with Batman must be way worse than this. Not to mention all that training he's going to get for lying. Maybe I do have it easier._ Dick's phone vibrated snapping him out of his thoughts, a text from Wally, _Oh now he replies! _

He was going to read it when Flashed snatched it from him."Wanna help me out? Stop texting please."

"Sorry," Dick apologized quickly going back to helping Wally's uncle fight crime. _What was I thinking! Texting during a battle? Wally will have to wait, knowing him it's probably not even important._

(Wt Wally)

Alfred came into the room and gasped, "My word, what did you do Mater Richard?"

Wally looked around staring at the huge mess he had made, "It's not that messy…"

Bruce showed up next to Alfred, "You think this room is bad? Try seeing the other rooms he ruined."

Alfred raised an eye brow at Bruce.

"Go see for yourself." Bruce said with a small sigh, "Dick I came up to see if you were ready for patrol but I've changed my mind. Help Alfred clean the rooms." Bruce voice sounded strained.

"Hey! I didn't do THAT much damage." Wally defended.

"That much? It looks like a hurricane hit the inside of this house. How much sugar did you have?" Bruce said tapping his fingers against the wall annoyed.

"Umm.." So that's why I had so much energy, I was hyper. Can't remember the last time I was hyper….well this hyper.

**a/n: sorry not much Dick in this chapter, don't worry Wally will get what he deserves for putting the blame on other people.. but you'll have to wait and see what happens. The mentors might be getting close to finding out….**


	12. Consequences

**Nope don't own. Eating nachos, I own nachos.**

**Consequences **

(Saturday 1:32 a.m.)

Dick was finally home, patrol was over. As soon as he hit the pillow he knocked out.

The next morning he slept in until 8, then Dick finally checked Wally's message.

Wally_: Dude phone died… batman may or may not kill u… I sorta may have blamed u. The good news is I'm off the hook! With a stupid apology of course. Batman is going after you now.. um sorry I guess… you might want to hide or run cause I want my body back in one piece_

"Wally what the hell did you do…." He spoke to himself.

"Wally who are you talking to?" he heard Mary's voice from the hallway.

"No one!" Dick called back noticing he was still in KF's costume.

"Is that boy talking to himself again?" he heard Wally's dad loud voice.

"Yes! I told you he needs someone," Dick barley heard Mary's soft voice.

"What he needs is a therapist... but a dog is cheaper."

Dick stifled a laugh, _I should be offended, but I'm not the real Wally._ _Should probably go to Mt. Justice now and see what Wally meant by 'put the blame on me'._

(Saturday 9:12 a.m.)

When Dick entered Mt. Justice both Flash and Batman were sending him disproval looks. _Uh-oh, what did you do Wally… _

Artemis came up to him and slapped him, "You're so stupid. Should've known you made him do it!"

Dick held his cheek stunned, "Do what?"

"Don't play stupid! You know what you did!" Artemis spat with frustration.

"That's enough Artemis." Batman growled, "We'll take it from here."

(40 minutes later.)

Dick was scrubbing the garage floor where the motorcycles and other aircrafts, vehicles were held.

Flash's and Batman's voices echoed in his head_. 'You stoop so low as blackmail?' 'Robin lied trying to protect you' 'You wouldn't like it if he used black mail against you' 'you don't play these games people get hurt on accident'_ Needless to say it was a long lecture.

"Hey," Wally came in the garage.

Dick threw the brush he had on the floor and crossed his arms. "Really Wally? Really? I hope Karma gets you back."

Wally shrugged, "Oh like if you were in my position you wouldn't do the same thing."

"No! No I wouldn't have even fought with her in the first place. You should be the one in trouble." Dick grumbled staring back at the cleaning supplies.

"Just use your powers. And I did get in trouble no patrol for 3 days." Wally took out two candy bars from his pocket and threw one at Dick.

Dick caught it with ease. "Can't use speed to clean." He stared at the candy, "How did you get this? Batman doesn't like it when I eat sugary snacks. "

"It was in your house, in a locked cabinet." Wally answered biting down his candy.

"If it was locked how did you unlock…nevermind I don't wanna know." Dick sighed starring at all the dirt and rust.

"Want help cleaning up? I really am sorry."

Dick nodded in thanks. They began to clean after they finished their candy.

"Hey I didn't know you slept with a nightlight at age ten." Wally said trying to hide his smile as he heard Dick dropping a bucket of soap.

"Who the hell told you!" Dick immediately turned to him giving him his best bat glare.

"Wow…did not know I could make that face…. And I own body." Wally stared at his scary face.

"Wally!" Dick yelled distraught.

"Oh right, Batman told me." Wally gets distracted a lot.

Dick clenched his fist with gritted teeth he muttered, "He wouldn't. He promised. He did!"

"Geesh calm down, I won't tell anyone. Besides I was in your body he thought I was you. You can't blame him entirely." Wally explained trying to get his best friend to relax.

"Right, forgot. Do you think Miss M can switch our minds back? Manhunter's taking forever to return."

"Oh, I think Zatanna told something about her gaining consciousness and going with Conner somewhere today." Wally replied dazing off distracted again. "Zatanna sure seemed happy around me, in a creepy way. You notice this?"

"Wally, focus! If Miss M. is gone we can't get back in our own bodies. I don't know how much longer I can last being you… no offense." Dick said with a sheepish grin.

"None taken, oh almost forgot! Your friend Barbara texted me she asked if we wanted to go to meet her up at the Gotham fair like in an hour. Wanna go?"

"Heck yes, beats cleaning and training here all day." _I owe you Babs! _Dick mentally thanked her.

"But you forgot one thing… cleaning this mountain might take all day not an hour." Wally pointed out disappointed.

"Your so naïve Wally. We'll finish up here and sneak out." Dick cackled mischievously.

"I think you stole my cleverness, that means I got stuck with your…uh… dumbness." Wally joked, Dick threw a sponge at him.

**a/n: next chapter they go to the fair but things go wrong when…hey where's my phone? Uh-oh. Better go find it…**


	13. Uhoh!

**xXRandomnessXx, thanks for the Joker thing!**

**Ch. 13 Uh-oh**

The Boys found Barbara sitting at a bench near a cotton candy stand.

"Hey I thought you had to pay to go into a fair…" Wally said staring at Dick for an answer.

"Only some make you pay. But if you want to get on the ride's then you have to pay." Dick explained. "Barbara over here!" he called out, she looked up confused as to who was calling her name. She smiled seeing them.

"So this is the fastest boy alive?" Barbara smirked looking him over.

"Well I don't like to brag, but yeah I'm pretty darn fast." Dick said laughing. Wally elbowed him, "That's my body." He grumbled.

"Let's show Wally the fair." Barbara said looking at Dick. "Over here Barbara." Wally said.

"This is confusing why did you guys have to switch bodies…" Barbara said crossing her arms in frustration.

Dick rolled his eyes, "We didn't do it on purpose."

"Whatever so I'm going to be looking at your body," she said poining to Dick's body, "But it will be you speaking," she said pointing to Wally's body, "So that means I talk to um..," She looked back and forth "You know what I'll just talk to you both."

8`8`8``8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8``8`

"Mista Jay you finally took me somewhere!" Harley squealed as they entered the fair.

"Quiet Harley, I'm here for the money." Joker looked around not one cop in sight, "And look at all those faces without smiles, have to do something about that won't we." He said referring to the people at the games frustrated that they weren't winning.

"$40 bucks wasted at this stupid game, and all we won was teddy bear the size of a water bottle." A man with brown hair cursed his girlfriend disappointed too.

Joker tapped his shoulder, "Why the long face? Let's see that smile!" Joker grinned like a maniac he was.

"F*ck off freak!"

"That wasn't very nice." Joker said spraying him with his laughing gas. The man began to cough, he giggled, and then he began to laugh uncontrollably falling to the floor limp, with a huge smile on his face. His girlfriend tried to scream but Harley hit her in the head with her hammer.

The man at the game shook with fear.

"Give up the money and we might not hurt you," Harley lied throwing a brown bag at the man. "And throw in a teddy bear too!" The man did what he was told, "P-p-please don't h-hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Now why on earth do you think we'd hurt you? I just want to make you smile." The joker laughed his insane laugh hitting the man with his deadly gas.

"C'mon Harley, there's lots more to see." Joker said offering his arm, she grabbed on happily.

(-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9)

It wasn't long until the three teens came across the three bodies.

"What happen here?" Wally said looking at the guy with a goofy smile on his face.

"Trouble." Dick and Barbara said in union.

"How come no one helped these people?" Wally said exasperated.

"It's Gotham most people only look after themselves, it's how they learned to survive." Dick said examining the scene.

"Joker?" Barbara said looking at Dick (in Wally's body).

"Defiantly him, by the look at the blow on this woman, Harley's with him." Dick's detective skills kicking in.

"Double trouble, should we call…" Dick interrupted Barbara, "No, we can handle it."

"Are you sure Dick?" you could hear the worry in Barbara's voice.

"There are three of us, and two of them. Now let's go find them before they cause more damage."

"Right." Barbara confirmed.

"Uhh guysss…. Hate to ruin the moment but were in our civvies." Wally pointed out.

Barbara and Dick looked down at their clothes.

"Damn, now what?" she looked up to Dick who had more experience in this sort of thing.

"We just can't let them hurt innocent people let's find them, then will figure it out from there." Dick's confidence reassured them.

+1=1=11=1=1=1=1=1=1=1

Dick and Barbara panted, "That went horribly wrong!" she yelled.

Dick punched a nearby wall, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Damnit!"

"What now? Wally's kidnapped and it's all your fault!"

"My fault how is it my fault!" Dick yelled back.

"No we don't need back up, we can handle it, blah blah! Should've never listened to you." She muttered pacing.

"Yeah well you're the one who needed help! I left him alone while trying to help you!" Dick growled at her.

She was close to tears, "Dick what are we doing?"

He ran a hand through his hair taking a breath, "I don't know."

"Let's stop playing the blame game and lets go get help, league help." Barbara said facing him, he nodded his head and they headed for the batcave.

$2(Break line...)

"Dick was kidnapped you say? He'll know what to do, its happened before." Batman said staring at the screen on his computer completely obvious to the fact KF was in the batcave.

Wally and Barbara stared at each other worrying.

"Um, Batman we got to tell you something…." Wally started.

"We? Oh no you don't! You're telling him, I had nothing to do with it." Batgirl says backing away.

(Later at Mt. Justice)

"Wait, wait let me get this straight, so you're not actually Wally your Robin, but you're stuck in his body?" Barry said trying to get this cleared up.

"For the millionth time yes!" Dick was starting to feel exasperated.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Barry said looking down at him.

"DOES IT MATTER! WALLY'S KIDNAPPED AND WE NEED TO HELP HIM!" Dick yelled as loud as he could.

"Wally's fine." Bruce said.

"What?" Dick stared at them both dumbly.

"Yeah, we knew from the begging. Batman had checked the security camera the night Miss Martian switched you two. We thought you'd tell us but you didn't so…" Barry's flashback moment.

_(Flashback Barry's POV)_

"_C'mon Bat's! Let the boy's live in each other's shoes for a couple days! Let them have fun!" I pleaded._

"_No for the last time, it could be dangerous." Batman says in his grumpy voice. _

"_Aw if you're worried about Robin, I'll watch over him. And just don't let Wally on patrol with you and they'll both be safe." I try to persuade Bruce._

"_No." Batman was too stubborn to give up._

"_Okay fine, then think of it as a punishment. For not telling us they run into trouble, and they'll regret not saying anything in the first place. It will be like a lesson, and they'll never do it again!" I will not give up easily either Bats._

_Batman seemed to consider it because he stayed quiet for several minutes, but eventually I won. "Alright fine, but if they get hurt it's your fault."_

"_They won't. And By 'they' you meant Robin didn't you?" I tease and I know I'm right because Batman left without dining it._

_(End of Flashback)_

"So you see what really happened is those who kidnapped Wally were really some friends of ours from the Justice League dressed up as robbers." Barry explained waving it off with his hand.

Dick looked at Barbara, "Um were the robbers by any chance, dressed up like Joker and Harley?" Dick questioned, he swore those bodies didn't look like they were actors.

"Nooo why?"

"Then we have a problem…because Wally was kidnapped by the Joker not some average robbers." Dick explained shrinking down as he saw the mentor's gapping reactions. Well dick could tell Batman's eye's had widened behind his cowl.

At that moment Hal Jordon and Martian Manhunter entered the room wearing black outfits, holding ski masks in their hands, "Guys we couldn't find the kids…oh." GL noticed Wally and Barbara. "Hey where's Robin?"

"Crap." Was all Barry could manage before going into full panic mode.

**a/n: hope that didn't confuse you guys… well they messed up badly. Ha they knew the whole time!**


	14. Oh Wally

**Oh Wally…**

(Mt. Justice)

"Hey so did you guys already have the kids here or what?" Hal started very confused.

"You idiot! Joker kidnaped him before you did!" Batman barked starting his own conversation with GL.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my god!" Barry was running around frantically.

Dick turned toward Martian Manhunter, "Hey when did you get here?"

"I have been here since for days now, Batman mentioned ordered me to not say a word to you. He ordered M'ggan to stay away as well." The man from mars explained.

"Oh my god!" Barry yelled zooming past them.

"Didn't Batman question whether or not the boys might stay like this permanently?" Barbara asked J'ohn.

"The effects would become permanent in a year, I assured Batman. This has happened before on Mars. Some martians played it as a game sometimes it was on accident."

"WHHHYYY! WALLY I'M SORRY!" Barry was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Dick pulled on Batman's cape, and Batman stopped yelling at Green Lantern to look at him.

"If you knew I wasn't me then why did you tell Wally…that I used to… you know!" Dick said crossing his arms.

"Part of the punishment. Secrets get out while living someone's life." Batman explained.

"His parents will have my head if I don't find him!" Barry yelled circling everyone.

Batman stopped in front of him, Flash barely had time to stop. Batman grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "ALLEN! Get a hold of yourself!"

Barry nodded slowly, "You're right we should focus on-" the Dark Knight cut him off, "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN NEPHEW! MY'S SON'S BODY IS AT STAKE!"

Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at them. "Ummm… what?" was all Barry could mutter.

"You heard me! My protégé's body is in danger!" Batman glared do intense Flash began shake under his gaze.

"Well..uh.. d-d-don't you have a tracer on the boy?" Barry got his nerve to talk to him.

"A tracer!" Batgirl and Dick yelled in excitement.

"Yes, there's one in his utility belt." Batman brought out a holographic computer and began to type. "Found it."

Everyone gathered around to see the screen.

"That's mount justice! Does that mean he's here!" Hal said confused than ever.

"No, it means Wally left the belt here." Dick said sighing, "The one weapon I'm supposed to carry with me everywhere… . ."

"Now what?" Barbara asked out loud looking up to Batman, "Don't you dare say 'I don't know'!" she warned.

"To Gotham, we will find him."

[With Wally and the Joker]

Wally's arms were handcuffs, his legs were tied up in ropes, and there was a sack over his head, under the sack he had a gag in his mouth_. Okay Wally don't panic.. stay calm uncle Barry will come he always does…wait no he won't he doesn't even know where I'm at. Okay if he doesn't find me Batman will right? RIGHT!_

The sack was removed from his head, and the bright light blinded him for a moment.

Once his eye's adjusted he looked around fearfully. He saw a lot of things that could be used as props in movies, what where they doing here? The creepy clown man came up to him polishing a gun. _This guy makes people die of laughter, he must have a really good joke…at least my death won't be painful…_

The Joker pointed the gun to his head, Wally's eye's shot up staring at him with fear.

"Lights out kid… forever." Joker said with a smile that made little kids cry.

_Okay so it might be painful, never even got to say goodbye to everyone._ Wally shut his eyes as Joker pulled the trigger.

Wally heard the gun shoot but he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bang!" Joker roared with laughter.

Wally glared at him, "Mmmmrrr!" (Translation: That wasn't funny!)

"I know, you wanted to see the grand finale but Brucie won't give me the money if you're not alive brat." Joker said snickering at him, "Besides how can I end you without torturing you?" His smile returning.

Wally was terrified, what did he mean by torture?

"So let the fun begin." Joker said darkly.

**a/n: that's short let's see ways to torture Wally? Hmm well can't use a crowbar or a bat two face already used that, tying him up and electrifying him has already been done, hmm I'm think something with sharks…jk hahaha you guys can help if you want!**


	15. Glares

**Hey guys! (Ignores death glares) Great news I got inspiration for the chapter!**

**Anyways there seems to be some confusion, Wally was captured in his civvies not as robin kay? So he can't carve the birdy 'cause Joker doesn't know he's the birdy. Joker thinks he's a just some rich kid he can torture. Oh and Joker may be OOCish, I don't really do joker he's just too insane.**

_Btw, italics are thoughts._

Ch. 15 Glares

Joker had tied him up from his wrists and had him hanging off a hook. He was covered in bruises, deep cuts, and blood. Joker joyfully had beaten him with different, random objects he could find.

But Joker's favorite 'toy' had to be the whip, since he used it the most. Joker had called it his rich kid whip.

"All you rich kids are spoiled, ungrateful things." Joker said whipping him, "You probably do this to your butlers and maids."

"Mrrmmrr!" Wally growled, (Translation: They're hired help, not slaves!) _Besides I don't have any butlers or maids, but Robin does._

"Hmm what's that? Oh alright I'll give Harley a turn too. I need to go make a call anyway." Joker turned to his girlfriend who was busy painting her nails happily humming. "HARLEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND TAKE OVER!"

Harley jumped hearing her name. She got up and saluted him, "Yes sir, Mista Jay!" Joker left the room muttering something under his breath "Useless girl."

Harley gave Wally a huge smile as she walked over to him, "I bet you think you and your rich Daddy are so great, well what did Bruce Wayne ever do for us, huh?!" she questioned removing the gag.

Wally coughed, before answering her with a weak voice, "Making donations to hospitals, orphanages, and other organizations."

Harley frowned, and ran to a machine with all the buttons. "Wrong answer kid. That's what he did to the people, not for us crooks!" She pressed a blue button; it released the water in the bucket above him. He screamed in agony, the bucket was full with salt water. One open cut burns like hell when you go to the beach now imagine a bunch of open cuts all over your body now that's got to feel a million times worse. And that was what Wally was feeling.

"When did he ever pay to bail us out, huh? Or give us money to buy new weapons? Huh?! WHEN? Never, cause he's selfish and you must be too!"

If Wally wasn't in so much pain he would have given her a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"Nothing to say to that do ya." She teased feeling satisfied.

"Bruce…" pant, "doesn't help…"pant, "criminals." Wally mange to say with gritted teeth, after all that was his best friend's dad she was insulting the least he could do was stand up for him.

"Oh so he's judges us just cause we steal and commit murders? People these days," She pouted walking back over to him with a Taser electric sparks coming from it.

Wally looked at her terrified, he was still soaked in water_! She's trying to kill him! Its official she's just as insane as the Joker. Aw man this is going to hurt. Just try not to cry, damn it where are they!?_

(With the Joker in a room nearby)

"So Brucie if you ever want to see your son again you'll have the money ready in an hour?" Joker said with a sickening smile.

"You monster, what have you done to him?!" Bruce's panicked voice was heard over the phone.

Suddenly a loud painful scream was heard, "HARLEY! YOU IDIOT, HE BETTER STILL BE ALIVE BY THE TIME I COME BACK! THAT'S THE SECOND SCREAM I'VE HEARD FROM HIM IN THE PAST THREE MINUTES!" Joker cleared his throat, "Now where were we Mr. Wayne? Ah yes the money, you'll have the boy in one piece, if it's all there. Ahahahahaha." The clown laughed insanely.

"You bastard! He better be breathing or no money." Bruce said seriously.

"Fine, take the fun out of it will ya." Joker pouted.

"How do I know he's still alive? I want to hear his voice!" Bruce demanded.

"Of course, business partner." Joker said sarcastically, "I guess his screams weren't enough proof."

When Joker entered the room Harley quit electrifying him. Joker grabbed Wally's hair lifting his head to the phone, Wally stared at Joker confused, tears of pain running down his face. "It's for you." Joker said with a smug look.

_Who the heck is calling me? How'd they find me? Oh who cares maybe its Barry! _"Err, hello?" Wally said in a raspy, tired voice.

"Dick, is that you?" Bruce whispered, even though Bruce knew it was Wally he still felt very guilty because the voice was still very much Dick's.

"Y-yeah… who's this?" Wally asked not really recognizing the voice for a second, Joker began to laugh hysterically, Harley stared confused, and Bruce did a mental face palm.

"We beat him so much he doesn't even recognize his own father's voice!" Joker laughed.

"Guardian." Bruce corrected the Joker, in an irritated voice .

_Oooh it was Bruce_, _wow do I feel stupid_. Wally thought.

"Are you hurt?" Bruce's voice came through the line.

(The conversation continued until Joker pulled the phone away.)

(With Batman)

Batman came back down to the batcave where everyone was eagerly waiting.

"Wellll?! What'd he say? Is Wally okay? Where are they?!" Flash kept rambling while Batman walked over to his computer.

"By the sounds of it Wally's not doing too great…" Dick said staying next to Batman. Dick had been upstairs with him while he made the call.

"I'm tracing the call now," Batman said staring at the computer's screen.

(Back with Joker)

Joker was cradling his favorite switch blade, "You don't seem to have a smile!"

Wally forced his eyes open, to his own surprise he still hadn't blacked out.

"There's something different about this one," Harley said squinting, "It's like we can't break his spirit or sanity, like we did to others."

"Harley my dear, you're forgetting this one's a circus freak. Not just some pampered brat like the rest." Joker said smile widening, "Anyway it makes it more fun while they're awake."

Wally glared, the gag had been placed back into his mouth.

Joker removed the gag, to carve the smile. Wally backed his head away while the blade came closer, Joker managed to get the blade on his face right before he was going to start pushing it in his skin, Wally smirked.

"Why are you smiling brat?" Joker obviously was not pleased.

"Look behind you." Wally said in a weak raspy voice.

Joker turned around, just to be met with the glares of very angry heroes.

**a/n: okay next chapter the last!**


End file.
